Secrecy Of A Daughter
by Deans Bad Ass Sexy Hunter
Summary: Bobby put his only child up for adoption to hide her from the horrible supernatural world. 28 years later a note comes to him telling him they found her, not knowing exactly what it means he turns to Dean and Sam for help to find her.
1. Red Tank Tops and Short Shorts

Bobby stared at the note in his trembling hand. He couldn't believe it. No…it had to be a trick…but how could he be so sure? There was a knock on the door and Bobby walked over to it opening it knowing exactly who it was, the people he called for help.

"What's up, Bobby?" asked Dean Winchester walking into the house, he and his brother knew so well.

"Bobby, what's wrong?" asked Sam. "It looks like you've seen a ghost…well, you know what never mind…what's wrong?"

"You boys need to sit down for this." The brothers exchanged a worried look and sat on Bobby's couch. Bobby paced back and forth trying to figure out how to tell them. He kept this secret for years, for…28 years.

"Bobby, dude, could you stop pacing you're wearing out your floor," said Dean trying to calm the state Bobby was in.

Bobby stopped and handed Sam the paper in his hand. Sam read it and then gave it to Dean. "We know where she is," said Dean and flipped towards the back and then flipped to the front again. He looked at Bobby strangely. "That's all it says."

Bobby shook his head and sat in a chair in front of them. "Boys…I've kept a secret for 28 years." He took in a deep breath and let it out and leaned on his hands. "This secret…my God, I hope they haven't found her yet."

"Who?" asked Sam.

"My daughter."

"Come again," said Dean leaning forward and widening his eyes. "Your-your daughter?"

"You never mentioned…"started Sam.

"I never mentioned her to anyone." Bobby closed his eyes feeling the tears well up. He opened them back up and looked at the boys. "I didn't want this life for her. She was only one when I gave her up for adoption." Bobby licked his lips then bit his bottom one. "I kept this a secret from everyone, including your daddy, hoping she could live a normal everyday life, away from the monsters that could kill her."

"When did you get this note?" asked Dean.

"This morning."

"And you really think they found her?"

"I don't know boy. I want to believe that they are trying to trick me into finding her so they could follow me, just to hurt me even more. But deep down inside…I think they did."

"You want us to find her don't you?" asked Sam.

Bobby stared at them. "I wouldn't ask you if I knew you had all this Apocalyptic, 66 seals thing going on…but I just need to know that she's ok. That they haven't found her."

"Bobby, no offense," said Dean. "But that's like trying to find a needle in a hay stack. We wouldn't know where to begin."

"Unless you tell us where you put her up for adoption, they may have records on who adopted her," said Sam.

"Good thinking, Sam." Dean smiled at his brother approvingly. They looked back at Bobby who was still looking upset. "Don't worry Bobby, we'll find her."

"I believe you boys will…she will be, hopefully, wearing a necklace. It was her mothers, the last of its kind. It's a silver pendant that looks like this." Bobby drew the picture of the pendant as if it were yesterday he was looking at it. He showed it to the boys and they nodded. Dean took it and folded it up.

"So, where do we begin?" asked Sam.

"Phoenix, Arizona…"

"Wait, you drove all the way to Phoenix, Arizona…to drop off your only child?" asked Dean confused.

"I had to get her away from here, away from me as far as I could, so she could be safe. You're not a father, you wouldn't understand."

"Don't mind him Bobby," said Sam giving Dean a look.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Dean, we've been here for two days," said Sam as they walked into a small diner. "I don't think she's still here, her foster parents said that she likes to travel a lot…we may have to find her another way."

"I don't know…let's give it one more day, for Bobby," said Dean as they sat at the back of the diner.

They heard the bell on the door ring and Dean looked up from his menu and raised his eyebrows at the girl that walked in. He smirked looking her up and down. She had straight dark brown hair that went pass the middle of her back, a nice golden tan, denim short shorts with cuts just below the cheeks and a red tank top. She took off her sunglasses and smiled at the girl behind the counter.

"Well, look what the cat drug in," said the girl at the counter. The girl in the red tank top leaned over the counter causing her shorts to rise a little and Dean's mouth to hang open a little.

"Jesus Sam have you ever seen such perfection," said Dean.

"Would you like me to ask if they have a mop so you don't flood out the whole diner with your drool?"

"Dude, I'm not drooling." He wiped his mouth with his hand insecurely and looked back at the menu but he kept glancing up at the girl.

"So, you working today Jamie, or are you just going to skip out again and leave for a few more days?" asked the girl behind the counter as the girl in the red tank top walked towards the back of the diner. She pulled out her a bunch of clothes and stopped at the brothers table.

"Depends if boss man decides to piss me off again today, may just have to punch him next time he puts his hands on my ass." Jamie, the girl in the red tank top, turned around smiled at the brothers and walked into the back room.

"I wouldn't mind getting punched by her," said Dean watching the door swinging trying to get a glance in the backroom.

"Dean, sometimes your sexual interests scare me."

A few minutes later Jamie came back wearing different pair of denim shorts and a red t-shirt. She had a pad and pen in her pocket and walked towards the boys. "So, what can I get you?"

"Are you on the menu?" asked Dean smirking at her and then winked.

Jamie smirked at him. "Sorry, I'm usually Friday's special."

"Too bad, Sammy, we may have to stay till Friday." Dean's smirk turned into a grin at her trying to make her blush but she was hard to crack. She must have heard every kind of pick up line working in a diner dressed like that.

Jamie laughed a little. "So, boys, we having anything today or are we waiting till Friday?"

"Just get me a glass of water, a Cesar salad, and no croutons. Thank you," said Sam and putting the menu back in its holder.

"What about you, sugar?" asked Jamie turning to Dean. Dean put the menu back and grinned at her.

"What do you think I want?"

She grinned at bit her bottom lip. "Double bacon cheeseburger, extra bacon, and extra cheese and," she licked her bottom lip, "the burger will be juicy and tender. With a side order of fries…and maybe some apple pie for desert with some cool whip on top. Does that sound good to you?" Dean's mouth was hanging open a little and he smirked. "And I'm guessing for a drink, a nice, cold beer to quench that thirst?"

His smirk grew. "You know what I like babe…maybe later I could show you what else I like?"

"Maybe…" She turned on her heel and headed towards the counter. She looked behind her to see Dean checking her out. She smirked and bent over the counter.

"Dude, she so wants me…I am so in."

"I believe she said 'maybe.' Plus we need to find Bobby's daughter. We don't have time for personal business."

Dean pouted and cocked his head a little as Jamie was bent over the counter and her leg was bent. "Oh…come on man, just a little fun won't hurt." Sam shook his head and Dean pouted more. "Damn it…but once we find his daughter we are coming back for Friday's special."

"Is he still looking?" Jamie asked, Karen, the girl behind the counter. Karen had light blond hair and always had it curled and bouncy in a pony tail. She glanced over when she was at the register and then back at Jamie.

"Oh, yeah, he is. What did you do this time? Tell him you'll give him a blow job in the bathroom?" She laughed.

Jamie sat on the stool. "No, I actually didn't do anything this time. I was innocent; he came on to me first."

"He is sort of cute." Karen shrugged.

"Yeah, he is…but…" Jamie watched as Karen came around the counter to fix the signs on the board and Jamie got up and helped her.

"But you won't go out with anyone, not ever since, what's his name, Chris. Honey, that was over a year and a half ago." Karen and fixed the deserts in the glass display. "I mean come on girl, you need some fun."

Jamie pouted. "I have fun." Karen turned around and grabbed her shoulders.

"No, I mean you need to have some fun!" She started grinding into Jamie and Jamie screamed.

"Yes, yes!" The two of them laughed and looked at the boys, who were the only ones in the diner and started laughing at their facial expressions. Jamie hit Karen in the arm and sat back on the stool.

"Listen to Karen, girl," said Benny the cook as he put the two boys orders up. "You need to have fun. We see you flirt and tease with all the men that come in here, but yet you never do anything else."

"Is it because I respect myself?" Jamie grabbed their orders.

"No, it's because you're scared," said Karen and Benny nodded.

"I'm not scared."

"Prove it," said Benny.

Jamie bit her bottom lip and looked at the boys then back at Karen and Benny. "I don't have to prove anything." She headed towards the boys and placed their orders in front of them. As she did her necklace came out of her shirt, Sam and Dean's eyes both widened. It was the same pendant as what Bobby had shown them. "I'll be back with your drinks."

They smiled and nodded. "Holy, shit," said Dean as she walked away. "I was hitting on Bobby's daughter. He's going to kill me. Where's my beer? I need a drink."

Jamie came back with their drinks. Dean took it quite quickly and downed it. "Is he ok?" asked Jamie turning to Sam.

"Yeah, uh, something came up," said Sam giving Dean a look.

"Ok, just let me know if you need anything else." She smiled at them and walked back to the counter.

"Oh, she can help me with so much…but if Bobby found out…"

"He would castrate you."

"Oh, God." Dean drank some more and stared at Jamie's ass again. "Damn it. Why'd it have to be her? Couldn't it be the chick behind the counter?"

"Nope, because it's us, the Winchester luck with women."

Dean sighed in defeat and ate his burger. Wow, it was juicy and tender. Dean looked over at Jamie and eyed her legs up. _I bet those are juicy and tender too._

**SUPERNATURAL**

Jamie walked out of the diner smiling and waving by to Karen around 10:30. "See you tomorrow." She walked down the street with her headphones in one ear. She put it on shuffle and started singing 'Savin' Me' By Nickelback. She headed towards the bus stop and sat down at the bench. She heard a car pull up to her and she looked up to see the guy from earlier, Dean. She smirked. "You stalking me? Was our burger that good?"

He smirked back at her. "I was just in the neighborhood, you need a ride?"

She nodded towards the bus sign. "Why you think I'm at the bus stop? For my health?"

"Come on, I'll drive you home."

She bit her bottom lip and nodded. She got up and got in the passenger seat. She took out her headphones and put her iPod in her purse. "So is this what you do? You drive around picking up stranded girls?"

He laughed and started driving again. "Nah, you're right I was stalking you."

"Mmm, you wish you were…just turn left at the light." He waited at the red light.

"So, what's up with the letterman jacket?" He pointed to her jacket. "Boyfriends?"

She laughed. "No, mine. I was a cheerleader in high school and college."

"You went to college."

She nodded. "Yeah for personal trainer and yoga."

Dean swallowed. _Oh, God, yoga…_ He loved woman that did yoga. "Yoga huh?"

She smiled. "Yeah, I love fitness. Plus yoga's fun…teaches you some pretty interesting positions."

"For what?" asked Dean taking his eyes off the road and looking at her. _Oh, God, this is Bobby's daughter and here I go flirting with her again._

She grinned and ran her hand through her hair. "I think both you and I know the answer to that question…you can pull up right here." She grabbed her purse as Dean looked up at the tiny apartment building.

"You live here?"

"Yeah, it's small and cozy, just like a home should be. Who needs all that fancy big room when all you need is just the things around you." She grinned at him getting out of the car. She closed the door and looked in through the window. "Thanks…I would invite you in, but you may be some creepy stalker guy out to kill me."

"No, sweetheart, I won't kill you. I may do some other things to you, but definitely won't kill you." He winked at her and she smirked.

"You really are the romantic aren't you?" She joked. He laughed. "Am I going to see you again?"

"You want to?"

"Maybe…I don't know…I may get sick of your face."

"Sweetheart, you will never get sick of this face. Plus, that was a really tender burger."

"You should try our breakfast next time." She grinned and ran her hand through her hair. "See ya." Dean watched her walk into her apartment and shut off the engine. He picked up his phone and called Sam.

"Yeah, Sam, I'm just going to wait out here till I feel like I'm going to pass out." He hung up and watched a light go on in a room and he saw Jamie. She took off her shirt and Dean took in a deep breath. "Jesus…sweetheart, you trying to kill me aren't you?" Dean licked his lips, he would do anything right now just to go up to her apartment and screw her brains out. He watched her take her bra off her back towards him and pull on a flannel. She turned around buttoning the last few buttons and Dean's mouth hung open. "She's fucking hot…shit, shit, shit…why do you have to be Bobby's daughter?!"


	2. Who Are You?

Jamie was sweeping the floor before Benny opened the diner. "Hey, girl!" yelled Benny from the back. She looked over at Benny who was Jamie out. "I have your song playing back here!" Benny turned his docking station up louder and Jamie smiled listening to David Essex 'Rock On.' Jamie started dancing with the broom and Karen and Benny were laughing as she pole danced with it. Karen saw the guy from yesterday pull up and she smirked and unlocked the door without Jamie knowing. She opened the door for him and he muttered thanks and looked at Jamie dancing. He smirked and Karen walked to the back to tell Benny and they watched seeing how long it took Jamie to notice the guy was standing there watching her with a huge smirk on his face.

Jamie turned around and jumped seeing him. She looked over at Karen and Benny glaring at the two and Benny turned the music down. Jamie felt a blush come on but tried to hide it by smiling at him.

"You're great on your feet," he said still with that smirk on his feet.

"I'm even better off my feet," she said walking by him slowly letting her eyes wander down his body and back up. She put the broom in the corner by the door as he walked to the back table. She looked over at Karen and gave her a dirty look. Karen shrugged smiling and mouthed 'Go for it!'

Jamie bit her bottom lip and walked to the back table. "So, where's your partner in crime?"

Dean looked up at her and smiled. "He's a late sleeper."

"You decide to come in for breakfast?"

"Well, you told me to try it…I'll try anything once." He had this smile on his face that made Jamie think some naughty thoughts about.

She smiled. "What would it be, sugar?"

"What do you recommend? I mean you did a great job yesterday." He put the menu away and folded his hands staring at her.

"How about the original eggs, bacon, sausage…coffee…black?"

"Sounds good to me, babe."

She smiled and shook her head walking back to the counter. She gave the order to Karen and she winked at her. Jamie put her hair up in a pony tail and walked back over to the guy in the booth and sat across from him.

He grinned. "Can't get enough of me?"

"Do you honestly think I believed you came back for the breakfast?"

"Well, what if I said I came back to see you?"

Jamie grinned. "I may believe you."

Dean turned his attention to her necklace. "I like your necklace."

Jamie looked down and smiled sadly at it while putting it in her hand. "Thanks, it was given to me when I was baby. My real parents died in a car accident…I don't know how I survived it but I guess things just happen for a reason you know." She looked up at him with sad eyes thinking of her real parents. Dean knew they didn't die in a car accident, Bobby was alive and worried to death about her, but how exactly do you tell someone that? "I never got your name."

"Sorry, Dean Winchester."

"Jamie Pellet, pleasure to meet you."

"Trust me when I say, the pleasure is all mine."

"You're a smooth talker aren't you?" She grinned at him while leaning on her hand. He leaned closer carrying his trade mark smirk.

"I'm as smooth as you want me to be…or as rough as you want me to be, your choice of course." _Oh, hell, here I go again, flirting with fire…only me._

Jamie bit her bottom lip at his comment. "So, are you just trying to get into my pants or do you enjoy speaking like that?"

"A little of both, why? Am I making you feel uncomfortable?"

_Oh, God, no, far from it_ thought Jamie. His eyes searched hers as they were both leaning over the table daring one another to say anything else.

"No," she said grinning at him.

His smirk turned into a grin leaning more over the table, closer to her. "Then you're not afraid of a line?"

"It's like a knock on the door." She leaned closer.

"Then you're inviting me in?"

"I'm not sending you away."

"That's more than I expected." They were inches apart now.

"But it is more than you hoped?"

"To hope is to recognize the possibility. I had only dreams."

"Dreams can be dangerous."

Dean smirked seeing how close she was to him. He looked at her lips and licked his own then looked back into her eyes. "Not these dreams." She bit her bottom lip staring at him. _Oh, God, this guy was good, he was real good._ She felt like melting right there. What has she gotten herself into? She didn't know, but she sort of liked it.

There was a ding from the bell and she looked away from his eyes leaning back against the seat. "That's your order, Romeo." She got up and walked up to the counter. She grabbed his food and brought it to him. "Thanks for the entertainment but I really should be getting back to work."

"What time do you get off?"

She raised her eyes and smiled. "Plan on stalking me to the bus stop again?"

"I can always take you home."

She sucked on her bottom lip and all he thought about was him sucking on it. Bobby's going to kill him. "Same time as last night, 10:30." She started walking away.

"You work long hours."

She turned around smirking at him. "That's not the only thing I can do for hours."

Dean's mouth hung open a little as she headed back to the counter. She was going to kill him in every way and Bobby was going to murder him for even thinking the thoughts to do with Jamie.

Jamie walked behind the counter waving her hand in front of her face and looking at Karen. "Oh my God, I think I found the smoothest charmer in the world."

"He getting to ya, Jamie?" asked Karen smiling at her.

"No…kind of…the things that he said…" Jamie bit her bottom lip thinking back about five minutes ago.

"Damn girl, you're glowing and you haven't even slept with."

"Shut up, I'm not going to sleep with him." Jamie was still biting her bottom lip and looked over at Dean smiling. She couldn't help it, she just met this guy yesterday and it felt like she's known him forever. Maybe it was his charm but it didn't matter, she was already hooked.

Jamie was cleaning some of the tables when she felt a hand in her back pocket and then it went out fast. "There's your tip," Dean whispered in her ear. "See you at 10:30." Jamie poised her lips and watched him leave as he winked at her. She put her hand in her back pocket and found a ten and a little piece of paper. She opened it up to find his number and she cracked a smile and looked back out the window watching him leave.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Dean walked into the motel room with a cheesy smile on his face. Sam noticed and rolled his eyes. "If Bobby finds out you are stalking his daughter he is going to kill you…no scratch that…he will torture."

"No thanks," said Dean sitting in one of the chairs. "Had enough torture down in hell. Anyway, Bobby told us to keep an eye out, what do you think I'm doing?" Sam raised his eyebrows and Dean gave a defeated look. "Alright, she's hot so I'm picking her up after work and taking her back to her place."

"Don't do anything."

Dean just smiled. "I'm just going to take her home, its innocent enough."

Sam cocked an eyebrow. "Well, get used to it. We're only going to be here for another week to make sure nothing happens to her." Dean nodded feeling a little disappointed. He looked at the clock noticing it was only ten in the morning…what was he going to do for the rest of the day?

Jamie and Karen walked out of the diner waving bye to Benny as he locked up. Karen nudged her in the side with her elbow. "So, where's your prince charming in his steel horse?"

Jamie laughed. "Oh, Karen, shut up."

"Are you inviting him up to your apartment?"

"I'm not telling you that."

"Come on, details. We tell each other everything…" They heard a noise in the alleyway and stopped talking and laughing. Karen and Jamie looked at each other then slowly walked towards the alley.

"Hello?" asked Jamie holding onto Karen's arm.

"Is there anyone there?" asked Karen.

"If you are hurt hit something or make a noise…" Jamie and Karen saw two dark shadows walk towards them and started backing up.

"Jamie Singer I assume?" asked one of the figures that came out of the shadows of the alley. The one had dark shaggy hair and green eyes. The other was a woman with blond hair and blue eyes. She had this most snarkiest smile on her face that gave Jamie and Karen the creeps. They were both wearing black suits.

"No, sorry…you have the wrong Jamie," said Jamie.

The woman sniffed the air while closing her eyes. She opened them and stared right at Jamie. "No, we have the right Jamie…what's the matter? Daddy put you up for adoption and doesn't even send you birthday card on your birthday?"

"My real parents died in a car accident…"

The two of them laughed shaking their heads. "Sweetheart," said the guy. "Your father is very much alive…and your mother well…" His eyes turned pitch black. "I killed her."

"What the hell is that?!" yelled Karen.

Jamie shook her head and they ran down the street but to be thrown into a couple of parked cars. Jamie felt hands on her jacket pulling her up. She opened her eyes seeing the girl smiling at her. "You want to see your real mommy…in hell?" She laughed. Jamie kicked her in the stomach and she bent over.

"Fucking human bodies," said the woman. Karen was being drug off by the guy and Jamie picked up a brick that was part of a falling wall and threw it at the guys head. He dropped Karen and looked at Jamie.

"That wasn't a very smart thing to do, Jamie. You see we were going to take it easy on you and your little friend here but now…I don't want to play nice." Jamie felt a pair of hands on her arms holding her still as the guy walked up to her.

"Do it baby, make her scream," said the woman.

They heard a car screech out and they looked over to see Dean getting out of the car with a gun.

"Winchester!" screeched the woman. The woman let go of Jamie making her fall to the ground. She looked over at Karen who was still knocked unconscious. She crawled over to her and started shaking her and looked over at Dean. What was he doing with a gun? How did these freaks know who he was?! What did they know about her real parents? She looked back at Karen. "Karen, come on…wake up…come on." Karen woke up slowly and they heard a gun.

"Shit!" yelled the guy looking at Dean. "I really liked this body too." The guy and the woman took off and Dean ran over to them. Jamie had silent tears on her cheeks looking at her friend.

"Is she ok?" asked Dean kneeling over Karen.

"Uh…yeah, she's just slowly waking up. They knocked her out…who…what were they?" She looked at Dean and he felt bad for not telling her the truth in the first place.

"We'll talk in the car…"

"The car?! I just saw you shoot some guy who was attacking us…how do I know if I can trust you?"

Dean looked into her eyes. "Because I'm the good guy…trust me."

She nodded and Dean picked Karen up and put her in the car. Jamie sat in the passenger side and they drove off. Dean picked up his phone and dialed a number. Jamie kept glancing back at Karen making sure she was ok but also listening to Dean.

"Sam…they found her…they attacked her and her friend…no of course I'm bringing them _both _back to the motel...be there in ten minutes." He hung up and looked at Jamie. He didn't know what to say.

"Please…what's going on? Why can't you just take us home?"

"They probably already have been at your apartment; they probably know everything about you…"

"They know my real parents…" Jamie looked out the window and then back at him. "Who are you?"

Dean sighed and glanced at her. "I'm a hunter; I hunt supernatural things with my brother. The things that attacked you were demons."

"Demons?! Why would demons be after me?"

"Because of your father. He's a hunter like my brother and I. He asked us to find you, make sure you're safe."

"Why?"

"He got a note in the mail saying they found you…demons love to torture…trust me I know."

She shook her head in denial. "No, no this, this is crazy…demons aren't real…you're freaking crazy…great I'm attracted to another crazy man!"

"Trust me baby, I'm not crazy. What do you think made those eyes black?"

Jamie looked at him realizing he may be right. "Contacts?"

Dean chuckled. "Sorry, sweetie, as much as you want to believe you live in a safe little world, you don't. Even though that's what your father wanted for you."

"So…my father's alive?"

Dean saw the look in her and nodded. "Yeah…alive and well."

Jamie nodded and looked back at Karen. "Can't we at least take her home?"

"No…they know she's your friend, they'll try to get information out of her when they find her. We have to take her with us."

"Where are we going?"

"To me and Sam's motel room. You'll be safe there."

Jamie nodded and held herself. So her father was alive, there were demons after her and now her friend, she met a hot charming guy who hunts these supernatural things…oh jeez what else is there?!

**SUPERNATURAL**

Karen was finally awake when Dean pulled up to the motel. "What do you mean _demons_?" asked Karen as she held Jamie's hand and eyed Dean up suspiciously.

"That's exactly what I asked…but I don't know…I sort of trust him," she whispered back and Dean took them to the room. He opened the door for them and they walked in to see Sam sitting on the bed on the phone.

"Don't tell me you already called Bobby?" asked Dean closing the door.

Sam looked up and nodded. He smiled weakly at the girls as he noticed how they clung to each other as if they didn't trust them. He couldn't blame them. What they seen tonight, what could have happened…they had a right to be scared and not trust anyone.

"We really don't have anything but I can go out and get something for you guys if you're hungry," said Dean. Jamie shook her head and looked at Karen as she shook her head too. "Alright…" He sighed. "You guys can sit down; we're not going to bite." He looked at Jamie and smirked. "Well, I might."

"In the face of danger you're still a flirt," said Jamie smiling at little. He shrugged and took his coat off.

"Yeah…we'll leave as soon as possible," said Sam. "See ya." He hung up and smiled at the girls again. "I'm Sam."

"Jamie and this is Karen," said Jamie. She bit her bottom look and looked around at the boys. "So…this isn't awkward now is it?"

Sam and Dean laughed. Sam scratched the back of his head and looked at Dean. Dean just raised his eyebrows and smirked. "Well, you guys should get some sleep because we have to head out to Bobby's tomorrow and that's all the way in South Dakota."

"You mean I'm going with you guys," said Karen looking between Sam and Dean.

"Yeah, they could come after you because you're friends with Jamie and they already tried to kill you," said Sam.

Jamie looked at Karen. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," said Sam. Jamie looked at him. "It's not. None of this is…demons are just…very…"

"Demonic?" asked Jamie.

"Yeah, you can say that."

"As long as I'm not spitting out pea soup, I think I'll be fine."

"Trust us sweetheart there is no pea soup spitting," said Dean. "Never is, if it was they'd be easy."

Jamie raised her eyebrows a little. "Um, ok, so what we doing about clothes?" asked Karen.

"Before we leave town we'll be take you to your apartments to get whatever you need but you need to be quick." Jamie and Karen nodded.

Later that night, Karen and Jamie fell asleep on Dean's bed while watching TV. Dean came out of the bathroom after his shower and smirked. "Hey, dude, I have two hot chicks on me bed and I didn't even have to pull out my charm." Sam rolled his eyes. "You think they'll mind if I sleep between them?"

"Dude," said Sam shaking his head.

"Where am I going to sleep then?"

"The floor."

"I'll flip you for your bed."

"No, just sleep on the damn floor." He threw the extra pillow at Dean and he pouted. Sam rolled over shutting off the light. Dean looked at Jamie sleeping on the bed and smirked seeing her move a little in her sleep and bite her bottom lip. He put the pillow on the floor and lied down. So he saved the damsel in distress, got her into his bed but got no special thank you.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Jamie woke up around two in the morning and couldn't get back to sleep. She had a lot on her mind. She sat up and was about to get off the bed but saw Dean lying right next the bed. She quietly stepped over him mentally cursing herself for wearing a denim skirt but thanking God that he was asleep. She slipped on her shoes and grabbed her jacket. She looked behind her as she quietly snuck out the door. She sat on the back of Dean's car and stared up at the night sky. What was she supposed to do? Her father was alive and demons were after her because of what he does. He hunts…like Sam and Dean. There was a lot to take in and she got Karen stuck in the middle of this…

"Hey," said a voice behind her. She turned to see Dean pulling on a t-shirt. She bit her bottom lip seeing his gorgeous body and he sat next to her.

"Hey, yourself," she said as she gently pushed into his shoulder.

"You know you really shouldn't be wandering around alone. It's kind of dangerous with demons after you."

"I wasn't wandering; I just needed some fresh air and time to think." Dean nodded chewing on the inside of his cheek. "So you know my dad?" Dean turned his head to see her looking at him. She was still hot even if she was sad looking.

"Yeah, he sort of helped my father raise Sam and I. He's like a second father to us."

Jamie nodded and looked back at the sky. "What's he like?"

Dean smiled. "Stubborn, caring, funny…he's like one big teddy bear." Jamie laughed a little and started kicking the loose rock underneath her feet. "You know…he loves you, he put you up for adoption to protect you." Jamie looked at him. "He told Sam and me about you a few days ago. You were his little secret. He didn't want this kind of life for you."

"A hunter's life."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, it can get pretty messy…especially now."

"Why?"

Dean took a deep breath. "That may be a talk for another day." She nodded looking at the ground.

"Is the guy Sam was talking about, Bobby…is he my father?" Dean nodded watching her kick the loose rock again. "So…I have one more question." She looked up at him and smiled a little. "Do you mind two _hot_ chicks tagging along with you and your brother to South Dakota?"

Dean chuckled. "You heard the hot chick comment huh?"

"If you have waited a couple more minutes to say that, I would have been asleep. And I don't think Karen and I would have mind you sleeping between me and her."

He raised his eyebrows and grinned. "Oh really?"

"Oh, yeah," she teased.

"No offense to Karen but I would rather be sleeping next to you."

Jamie laughed. "Still charming as ever, sugar. I like that." She kissed his cheek. "You know if I didn't get attacked by those demons tonight I was going to invite you up to my apartment."

Dean had a smug look on his face. "And do what?"

"Hmm, I don't know, maybe drink some coffee, talk, watch a movie, fool around a bit." She raised her eyebrows and grinned at him.

"And your definition of fooling around?" She got off the trunk of the car and leaned in whispering in his ear. "You need to experience it with me to know _my _definition of fooling around." She started back to the motel room and smiled at Dean who was still sitting on the trunk watching her walk off.

"Oh, yeah I totally am going to need a cold shower tomorrow morning," said Dean getting off the trunk and following her inside.

**AN:** **Thanks for all the reviews!! I'll try to answer all of them through my author's notes at the end or beginning of the chapter!!! I really wish Bobby had a daughter in the show too…if they did I would so try out for the part =] Sorry to say that she's not a hunter, just a normal girl, well thought she was normal until the demons attacked. I'll try to update most of my other stories soon…I've been trying to figure out what to do with some of them. One day I'll be thinking of one story to update and the next day another one…so you never know so keep an eye out for them!!!...Also the diner scene with Jamie and Dean, when they are inches apart and having that little talk, does anyone know where I got that conversation from…well part of it?**


	3. Love Game

Dean and Jamie walked into her apartment to get her clothes and belongings. Dean searched the apartment just in case the demons were hiding somewhere while she grabbed her clothes. Dean met up with her in her bedroom. She walked to her closet and pulled out a red lacey nighty, a black and purple corset top with a skirt and a few others. She pouted. "I guess where I'm going I have no need for these." She glanced at Dean and threw them at him. "Take care of those for me; the trash can is in the kitchen."

Dean raised his eyebrows and smirked. He walked up to her while she zipped her bag up. "Sweetheart, you may need these for me one day." He unzipped it and put them in.

She laughed as he zipped her bag. "Who told you, you were going to see me in them?"

"I did." He was close to her and she made a face.

"Huh? What are you in charge of me?" She had her hand on her hip while her bag was on her other arm.

"Until we get to Bobby's you will listen to everything I say and tell you to do. Got it…sweetheart?"

"Mmm… I like a guy that takes control." She winked at him and walked passed him out the door. "Oh body guard, are you coming?!" He pouted looking at the bed wondering if last night didn't happen would he have had a chance to "fool around" on it with her. He followed her to the door and to the car where Karen and Sam were.

"Miss me?" asked Jamie as she got in.

"Not really," said Sam.

"Ha ha ha, be nice Sam or you won't see any lesbian action with me and Karen."

Dean and Sam turned quickly to look at them. Jamie and Karen gave them a sweet innocent smile. "Sam be nice, I want to see."

"You're thinking with the wrong brain again. Start driving I told Bobby we were already on our way." Jamie stuck her tongue out at Dean and he turned around and started the car.

Jamie leaned on the front seat. "Awe, don't pout Dean, one day you may be able to see some lesbian action with the two hot chicks in the back seat of your car."

Dean and Sam exchanged a secret look and Dean bit his lip. "Sweetheart, you keep talking dirty to me I will turn this car around and take you back to your apartment for some fooling around." Jamie looked at Karen and laughed. She sat back against the seat and closed her eyes. She didn't really get enough sleep last night because she was thinking a lot.

She thought she had a normal life but no, she was a daughter of a hunter who had two hunters come and are supposed to protect her from demons. And now her best friend was sucked into this with her. She felt really bad about that but Karen didn't seem to mind. Jamie kept seeing Karen glance at Sam and knew she thought he was cute.

Jamie knew Karen had the same sick mind as her and wouldn't mind torturing these boys every now and then. Jamie loved teasing Dean; she loved the look he got in his eye after she says something to him. It was probably the same look that she got when he got her hot and bothered.

After a few hours of driving with the boys, bringing up random conversations about music, movies, food, etc…Jamie started to get hungry. She looked at the clock it was 12:30 no wonder she was hungry.

"Dean," she said as she leaned up on the front seat. "I'm hungry, can we get something to eat."

"Can't you wait?" he asked glancing back at her.

"It's not like I'm asking you to stop so I can squat in the woods…"Karen laughed and Jamie turned around pointing a finger at her. "Don't even say anything."

"Why is she laughing?" asked Sam.

Karen leaned up next to Jamie. "Oh, just a story about a drunken somebody who shall be nameless that sits in this very car squatting in the woods."

"I want to hear this story," said Dean and Jamie hit his shoulder.

"Only if you stop to let us get something to eat and I don't mean form a gas station. Let's go to a diner or something. I want some real food."

"Fine, but only for twenty minutes."

"Dude," said Jamie. "Twenty minutes, sometimes it takes diners that long to make the food. Unlike us." Jamie put her head Karen's shoulder. "We were amazing."

Karen laughed. "Yes, we were."

"Alright, at least 45 minutes, but that's it. If you're not done I will pull you out of there," said Dean.

"Yay, thank you Dean." Jamie kissed his cheek and her and Karen sat back. Jamie and Karen looked at each other and smirked. This was going to be a fun ride.

Once Dean finally pulled up to a diner the name was 'Norton's Fine Dine.' Jamie snorted at the name as she got out of the car. She looked at Dean. "Seriously?"

"What?" he asked and grinned at her as she rolled her eyes.

"Trust me when I say, I've seen worse," said Sam.

"That's kind of hard to believe," said Karen.

The four of them walked in and raised their eyebrows at the place. It was a dark kind of place. Dark wood on the booths, maroon and red colors all around and the lights hanging off the ceiling were black. Karen and Jamie exchanged glances towards each other and followed the guys to the back booth. Dean pushed Sam into one side of the booth while he took the other.

Jamie smirked as she sat down next to Dean. "Smooth, Sugar…real smooth."

"Haven't seen anything yet sweetheart," he said as he rested his arm on above the booth. Karen held back a laughter as Sam rolled his eyes.

A waiter came up to them to take their orders. "Could I start you off with anything?" asked the waiter. His eyes darted between Karen and Jamie while they were looking at the menu. Dean and Sam exchanged a look and looked at the waiter. Sam put his arm on the booth just like Dean and they both looked at the waiter.

"Sure Charles," said Dean moving a little closer to Jamie. Jamie looked at Karen cocking an eyebrow at her. Karen looked at Dean and Sam noticing their positions and smiled at Jamie. "I'll have a nice cold soda…what about you babe?" His arm snaked around her shoulders and Jamie had to hold the laughter in. She looked up at the waiter Charles and grinned at him.

Jamie leaned towards Charles still grinning at him. "Do you have anything…sweet? I have such a sweet tooth right now." Karen covered her mouth in her hand to keep her smile from showing.

"Yeah," said Karen leaning towards him and giving him her seductive eyes. "Is there _anything_ that you can do to help the two of us out?"

"Well…"started Charles but Dean and Sam cleared their throats.

"They'll just have sodas, _thanks _Charles," said Dean. As Charles walked away Karen and Jamie looked at each other and started to laugh.

"You girls are going to be trouble aren't you?" asked Sam looking at Karen.

Karen nodded. "We always are getting ourselves into trouble; if we didn't then our lives would be boring. Come on, Sam live a little. You can't tell me you never flirted with a waiter before."

"Yeah," said Jamie and she turned to Dean. "You sure have."

Dean grinned. "Yeah but you're hot, so it's alright, that boy looked like he was a freshman in college."

"All the more reason to tease."

"So, what was that story that you were going to tell us about Jamie over here squatting in the woods?" asked Sam.

Karen chuckled and Charles came back with their drinks and took their orders. Karen took a sip of her soda. "What story?"

Dean's mouth hung open a little as his eyes darted between the two girls. "You two hustled us." It was more like a statement than a question.

Jamie laughed and nodded. "We were hungry; you can't expect us to starve. I'll lose my cute girlish figure." She ran her hands down her sides and her curves and Dean watched as she did this.

"No…we sure don't want that to happen."

After they were done eating Sam and Karen headed to the bathroom leaving Jamie and Dean alone. "So, Sugar, you going to keep driving all day and night till we get to where we're going or are we going to settle for a little motel?" She leaned close to him as her hand landed on his inner thigh. He glanced down at her hand then at her smiling face. He made a face trying to figure out what she was up to. Only after knowing her for three days he noticed how sneaky and devious she was but yet it made her more intriguing and made him want her more. Also, the fact that she was one of the most gorgeous women he had ever seen in his life and he has seen a lot of women in his life but never really gotten this close to them and since she was Bobby's daughter he had a feeling he would be getting even closer.

"Usually I do drive all night and day to get where I have to go…but," he licked his lips looking at hers then back into her eyes, "do you have something in mind?"

She got closer and without him noticing slipped her hand in his pocket and grabbing something and putting it in hers. She bit her bottom lip. "Do you mind if we stop at a motel?" She pouted playfully. "I don't think Karen and I can get comfortable together in the backseat of your car and try to sleep. My ass might get numb…" She leaned closer to his lips and gave him her seductive eyes. "Would you be able to get the numbness out?"

They could feel each other's breath on their lips. "Baby, I can help you with a whole lot." She grinned.

"I hope you would say that."

Someone cleared their throat.

"Go away," said Dean still staring at Jamie.

They cleared their throat again and they looked behind Jamie to see Sam and Karen. Karen was smirking at the two of them while Sam gave Dean a disapproving look. Dean gave Sam a look as he slid into the booth. Jamie got up and grabbed Karen's hand. "I need to go to the ladies room."

"But I just got back from there," said Karen rolling her eyes at her.

"Well, I don't want to go on my own." Karen sighed and followed Jamie to the back where the bathrooms.

"You need to calm yourself, Dean," said Sam.

"What? What I do?"

"If Bobby knew you were inches from his daughters face he would kick your ass! I know, she's very tempting, I see the things that you two act around each other but you need to cool it."

"Oh, come off it Sam." Dean looked at the time on his phone and put it back in his pocket. "It's just…"

"'Innocent' flirting…yeah sure it is. Everything with Jamie and you is so called 'innocent.' I'm just trying to keep you alive Dean. Because if Bobby could see what you're thinking…"

"I know, I know…he'll…"Dean gulped. "Castrate me." He looked towards the back where the bathrooms were wondering what was taking them so long. He sighed and looked at Sam. "Alright, alright…I'll calm myself around her. It'll be hard because she's like a freaking temptress."

"Thank you." Sam and Dean both sighed and looked their plates. Sam looked at the bathrooms and then at Dean. "They totally ditched us with the bill didn't they?"

"Yeah, I think they did." Dean smirked and shook his head. Sam took out a few dollars as the tip and they walked up to the cashier. Dean took out his wallet and paid and put his hand in his pocket searching for his keys. "They are both sneaky little…" His face blanked when he couldn't find his keys. He searched his other pockets and they were nowhere. Sam's eyes widened.

Dean turned to look out the door window. "That sneaky evil little woman!" He grabbed his change and walked out to hear music blasting in the parking lot. Dean and Sam rushed towards the car to see legs sticking out of the driver and passenger side windows and some music from a woman playing.

"I'm going to kill her," growled Dean as he walked over to the driver's side. He looked inside to see the two girls singing along with the song and he pinched her toes. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm on a mission," she sang along with the song blasting. "And it involves some heavy touching yeah! You've indicated your interest; I'm educated in sex, yes. And now I want it bad, want it bad. A love game, a love game!" Jamie and Karen tilted their heads together and laughed. Dean opened the door shaking his head and reached over her body turning the radio off.

"Alright, play times over get out before I kick your ass."

"Oh, someone's a little touchy about his car," said Karen as Sam helped her out of the passenger side.

"You have no idea," said Sam.

Dean helped Jamie up and she pouted at him. "You're no fun."

"I'm lots of fun, sweetheart. Just not when someone steals my keys to my car. Or steals anything of mine. I'm very protective over my stuff."

She laughed and bit her lip. "Protective and controlling…you may need therapy" She patted his shoulder and got in the back of the impala.

"You need therapy," he muttered to himself as he got in the driver's side.

**SUPERNATURAL**

It was around eleven at night and they stopped at a hotel. Dean and Sam walked back from the lobby to the girls who were leaning against the Impala. "Ok," said Sam. "So…we have a little problem."

Jamie raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Sam scratched the back of his head. "They only have two rooms available, with queen beds."

"Oh…" said the girls and glanced at each other.

Karen ran her hand through her blond curls. "Hey, we're grownups we can deal with this. I'm guessing the brothers don't want to wake up in each other's arms so…"

"You're saying we have to sleep with one of these guys?" asked Jamie raising her eyebrows and looking at Karen then the guys.

"Yup."

Jamie shrugged and turned to the boys. "Alright who gets who?"

The boys chuckled. "There's one way to deal with this," said Dean taking out a coin. "Heads Jamie, Tails Karen."

"Is there a reason I'm heads?" asked Jamie putting her hands on her hips and giving Dean a look.

He winked and flipped the coin. It landed on the ground and the four of them looked at it. Heads. Dean looked at Sam smiling. "Alright, let's go roomy," said Jamie smirking as she picked up her bag.

"Maybe we should have gone to another hotel," said Sam picking up his bag as Jamie and Dean walked towards their room.

Karen laughed. "Don't worry, Jamie knows how to take care of herself. Just so you know…you're brother is going to get eaten alive tonight."

Sam laughed shaking his head. "So I guess I don't have to worry about them?"

She shook her head. "No…but you on the other hand, might." Sam raised his eyebrows and smiled. _Well, at least she's not Bobby's daughter. _

Jamie opened the door and walked in with Dean following and they stopped to look at the place. Jamie snickered at it while Dean had a smirk on his face. The room was decorated in red swirls on white walls and the bed had red silk sheets and comforter.

"How charming," said Jamie and Dean closed the door.

"This should be an interesting night," said Dean as they threw their bags on the floor.

"Oh, yeah, how interesting?" she asked as she walked by him. He looked her up and down as she sat on the bed and crossed her legs. She was wearing a skirt and he looked at her legs and then at her face. He took off his jacket and stood in front of her. He leaned down his hands on either side of her.

"Very interesting."

She smiled. God she loved his eyes they were so intoxicating…just like his lips. _Ugh, why did I get stuck in this room with him…not that I'm really complaining…but how can I resist this hot guy, right here?!_ She saw the look in his eye and her smile grew. _No, I can deal with this man. He's not going to get me that easy._

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews!!! I love reviews! The more I get the more I want to update!!! I'm glad you all like Jamie!!! Also…the scene if anyone was wondering from the last chapter is a scene from Star Trek Generations The Dauphin episode. It's a funny scene, I love it. Oh Whoopi Goldberg cracks me up in it. **


	4. Trust You Two

Jamie stood up pushing him away as she shook her head. She grinned at him as she took off her jacket. Dean shook his head. _Jesus, this woman is going to kill me…and so is Bobby. There just think of Bobby and you won't be attracted to her anymore._

After the two of them got settled, Jamie sat on the counter in her blue plaid pajama pants and a tank top. She was watching 'Dirty Jobs' and Dean came out of the bathroom wearing only boxers and a t-shirt. She smirked to herself and Dean turned around cocking an eyebrow at her.

"You know, there's these things called chairs, you sit on them," he said walking over the counter and grabbing a glass. He filled it with water and watched her swing her legs back and forth while watching the show.

"Yeah, but I do what I want. And if I want to sit on the counter and watch one of my favorite TV shows, I will." She grinned at him. He put the glass down on the counter and leaned on it.

"Doing what you want huh? What a rebel for sitting on the counter."

"Yeah, I do what I want, say what I want, and kiss whoever I want…" Dean smirked as he stood in front of her.

"You know I think that's kind of hot." His hands ran up her legs, all thoughts of this being Bobby's daughter left his mind. She leaned forward.

"I thought you were all into control?"

"Oh, trust me when I say I love control but…I never really had a woman being in control, first time for everything." She smirked at him and his hands landed her thighs and he cursed himself in his mind on how athletic they felt. "Have you ever done it in a kitchen, sweetheart?"

"You want to do it…right here?" She looked around the room and bit her lip looking back at him.

He nodded. "Yeah…right here." He sounded breathless and his hands went higher up her thighs and around to her ass. He just wanted to squeeze it, get a hand full of it, from what he has seen in her shorts, it was just the right size.

"But, Sam or Karen could just walk right in."

"I'll take care of them."

She nodded. "Ok." He started to lean into her seeing her arms start to wrap around his neck but little did he know what she had in her hand. Before Dean reached her lips he felt water just spill all over his head. She started giggling and pushed him away.

"Sorry, Dean I think you needed to cool down for a bit." She hopped off the counter as he stood there wanting to just kick her ass. He wiped the water off his face and grabbed a new shirt.

Jamie shut the TV off and walked over to the bed. "Mmm…Egyptian cotton. Ugh…I'm in heaven." She went under the covers and took off her pajama bottoms. She hated wearing pants to bed. She felt she couldn't move. She heard Dean walk out of the bathroom and then shut the lights off. She felt him lay next to her and his hand accidently hit her legs.

"Where are your pants?"

She smirked and turned her head to look at him. "Sorry, I can't sleep in pants. I feel like I can't move in them." She turned back on her side hearing him let out a deep breath. She wanted to laugh but thought she better not. Maybe that water incident was too much for him but it was fun for her and she didn't know if he was pissed or not about it…maybe she should give him a little show.

She sat up and looked around. "Crap…where's my phone?" She pulled the covers off her and looked around the bed. She got to the end of the bed and bent down.

"Son of a bitch," muttered Dean as he watched her bend down. He put his pillow over his head and then quickly peeked out. She was still bent over the edge of the bed giving him the nicest view of her whole backside and more in her little pink underwear. He closed his eyes and put the pillow back under his head. _Bobby's daughter. Bobby's daughter. Bobby's daughter…oh shit!_ He felt her crawl over him and he opened his eyes.

"Oh, sorry, Sugar," she said smiling at him. "I can't seem to find my phone. I was pretty sure I brought it to the bed with me." She bent over his lap and he closed his eyes trying to calm down. He opened his eyes and bit his top lip in frustration. This woman was frustrating him so bad. He wanted her right there.

"Ha! Found it," she said getting up and sitting on her knees. She grinned at him and put the phone in her bra.

"Good, could we get some sleep now? We have a long ride ahead of us tomorrow."

"Yes, sir." She crawled back under the covers and turned to her side "accidently" letting her ass hit him. She smirked knowing exactly what she was doing to him but it backfired when she felt his hand on her ass and squeeze. She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes fighting back a moan because how close his fingers were to her entrance. She felt his breath close to her ear.

"If I didn't know better you were teasing me."

She opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him. He was inches from her face. "What gave you that idea?" She felt his other hand run roughly across her stomach and his other hand lightly graze her underwear and squeeze again making her bite her bottom lip before anything escaped her throat and she closed her eyes.

"Oh, I don't know…" He loved seeing her face like this. Her trying to hide the pleasure that wanted to escape her. He leaned his lips closer to her ear and closed his own eyes. "Jesus, sweetheart, do you know how hot you look when you make that face?" He ran his hand across her stomach again but lower this time making her take a deep breath. He opened his eyes to see her face. She was still biting her bottom lip with her eyes closed. He smirked and knew he had to stop before it leads somewhere. He was playing with fire right now, Bobby's daughter. "Why don't we try to get some sleep?"

She nodded slowly knowing both him and her didn't want to. Dean removed his hands from her body but didn't move too far from her. Jamie opened her eyes and quickly let out a shaky breath. _Damn that man and his freaking hands!_

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Gin!" yelled Karen as she put her cards down on the bed. She grinned up at Sam who looked shocked.

"Jesus," said Sam. He looked up from the pile of cards and to Karen. "Where'd you learn to play?"

"My father, he worked in Vegas when I was younger."

"He taught you well; because that's the seventh time in a row you beat me." Karen giggled and watched as Sam put the cards away then looked at his phone at the time.

"Expecting a phone call?"

Sam smiled shaking his head. "No…just hope Dean's not getting himself into any trouble right now."

"Well, if I know Jamie she's taking care of him." She pulled back the covers and lied down.

"In what way?" Sam shut the lights off and joined her.

She laughed. "Not in _that_ way, Sam. Like I said before she can handle herself…why are you so worried anyway?"

Sam sighed and turned his head to look at her. He hasn't noticed how light blue her eyes were. They were gorgeous. "Her father, Bobby, knows what kind of guy Dean is and if he finds out about Dean and Jamie doing anything sexual together he would kill Dean."

She laughed. "You wanna make a bet on how long it takes for those two to have sex?"

"Knowing Dean I will say a week."

"But Jamie is such a _huge_ tease…I say…3 weeks to a month."

"Hmmm…alright I change my mind 2 weeks, ten bucks."

"Alright but I have to tell you there's a way I seal a bet."

"Yeah, how?"

Karen licked her lips and kissed Sam on the lips. Sam leaned into her lips more and kissed her back. When they let go Sam smiled. "I think I like your way of sealing deals."

"I hope that's not the only thing you like about me." She grinned at him and lied down on her back closing her eyes.

_Oh, that sure isn't the only thing _thought Sam looking her over and then closing his eyes himself.

The next morning Sam and Karen walked into Dean and Jamie's room. "Rise and shine!" yelled Sam as he slammed the door.

Jamie and Dean both groaned and pulled the covers over themselves. Jamie curled herself into Dean's chest as he wrapped his arm around her. "No," said Jamie.

"Come on, we have to hit the road," said Sam.

"Maybe if we lay here still their leave us alone." Dean chuckled and looked down at as she looked up.

"I doubt that…"

"You know we can hear you," said Karen. Karen and Sam pulled the blankets off them and laughed at the two of them curled up together not wanting to get out of bed.

"Let's go," said Sam.

"Yeah come on, sweetie," said Karen kneeling on the bed. She smacked Jamie on the ass. "Chop chop."

Jamie rubbed her ass and glared at Karen. "I was going to say I missed you but never mind now."

Karen smirked and lied down next to Jamie and put her arms around her. "I miss you too, sweetie."

"Awe yay!" Jamie rolled off of Dean's chest and wrapped her arms around Karen. Dean and Sam raised their eyebrows at the two girls hugging each other, especially since Jamie was only in her underwear and a tank top.

"I missed you too, Karen," said Dean turning over and wrapping his arms around the girls making them laugh.

"Mmm, I think I think this whole being sandwiched in the middle," said Jamie. "Come on Sam, come join the party!"

"Yeah, Sam, come join," said Dean looking at his brother and wiggling his eyebrows. Sam shook his head at his brother chuckling.

"I'm going to go check out, you coming?" he asked Karen. She nodded and kissed Jamie on the forehead as she jumped off the bed and followed Sam out the door.

"Aw, come on, just a kiss on the forehead?! Man, where's that lesbian action I've been hoping for." Jamie laughed shaking her head.

"If you get us drunk enough, I bet you will be able to see some lesbian action."

"We are definitely finding a bar or something now." She could hear the smile in his voice as he talked.

"It's not going to be that easy, Sugar."

"Yeah, I've noticed."

Jamie smirked and ran her hand up his leg lightly and he breathed in deeply. "You need to work hard for me…" She felt his hand grip her hip tightly. "And once you have me…you'll always come back." She let go of his leg and got out of the bed.

He glared at her. "You are going to be the death of me aren't you?" She nodded biting her bottom lip and walking into the bathroom.

**SUPERNATURAL**

_Welcome To Denver, Colorado_

Jamie sighed and leaned her head against the window. "I am so bored. I don't see how you two can do this every day of your lives, just traveling around in a car state by state."

"Well, we usually are researching and running for our lives," said Sam smirking at her.

She nodded and Dean pulled up to a gas station. "Your turn little brother," said Dean smirking at him. Sam rolled his eyes and got out leaving Dean alone with Karen and Jamie. Dean sighed and leaned his head on the seat closing his eyes. He was so tired. _Maybe I should let Sammy drive for a while, while I get some sleep…maybe switch with Karen so I can sit in the back with Jamie._ He heard giggling in the back and opened his eyes a little to look in the rearview to see Jamie whispering something into Karen's ear.

"What are you two in high school?"

"Don't worry, Sugar. It's nothing bad about you," said Jamie winking at him and then going back to Karen. "Ok…just keep laughing because he seriously thinks were talking about him now."

"So you like to talk about me, huh, Jamie?" asked Dean smirking.

Karen and Jamie looked at each other and laughed shaking their heads. Dean couldn't help but notice how close the two were together. If Jamie wasn't Bobby's daughter and the two of them weren't in trouble he would be in the backseat with them pulling out his charm and whit.

"Hey, Karen, you mind sitting in the front," said Dean looking at them again. "I'm freaking tired, Sammy's going to be driving."

Karen nodded and winked at Jamie as she got out of the car. "I'm gonna see what's taking Sam so long." Dean got out and sat where Karen was sitting.

"Oh, Dean, does this bring back memories for you? Being alone in the backseat of your car with a girl?" Dean smirked.

"A lot of memories actually."

Jamie shook her head and grinned at him. He groaned as he took off his jacket. "Man, my back is sore." Jamie raised an eyebrow.

"Come here, keep your back towards me." she said sitting against the car door. He cocked an eyebrow at her. "I'm not going to bite…unless you want me to."

He grinned at her and did what she told him too. She moved him so he was between her legs and his back close to hers. He felt her hands on his back and felt the pleasure from her hands and his back in relief. "Damn, Jamie…You go to school for massaging too?"

She chuckled. "No, just picked this up when I was traveling around." She felt him jump a little as she slid her hands down to his lower back.

"Yeah, your foster parents said you traveled a lot."

"Yeah, felt like I had to, you know. I hated being in one place for too long."

"But yet you complain about car rides."

"Most my car rides weren't this long."

"Ow!...God that felt good…keep doing whatever your doing." He sucked in some breath feeling her hands ball up into fist as she got ever knot out.

"You are so tense." She whispered in his ear.

"Well maybe with your magic fingers you can get me to loosen up."

She giggled as he leaned his back more towards her. He heard him groan in pleasure. "You like that?"

"Yeah…keep doing it." He tilted his neck down and groaned again. _Her hands are so amazing. I wonder what other amazing things she can do with her hands._ He had to calm himself down. The front doors opened and Karen and Sam got in.

"What are you two doing?" asked Sam.

"She's giving Dean one of her famous massages…they are great aren't they?" Karen asked Dean.

Dean gave her a look of pleasure. "You have no idea; this woman has such great hands."

Karen laughed and sat back against the seat. Sam drove off and the sun set. "Sammy, whenever you start feeling tired just pull up to the closest motel," said Dean. It was dark in the Impala and Karen had fallen asleep a few minutes after they left the station while Jamie kept massaging Deans back. Sam had the music on low only for him to hear. Dean glanced at Sam and then turned his head to Jamie. "You can stop whenever you want."

"Nah, I'm not even tired, I can go for a very long time…" She leaned close to his ear and whispered, "But let me get comfortable." He raised an eyebrow wondering how else is she going to get comfortable. He felt her shift behind him and then her right leg that was on the floor of the Impala came between his. She was wearing shorts again because of the heat that was strong and he bit his lip looking at it. Well he did say he would love to have her legs wrapped around him…one is good enough for now.

As Jamie continued to massage his back, Dean's hand ran up her leg slowly and gently. Jamie bit her bottom lip as he continued to caress her leg with his hands. Dean glanced at the front of the car to make sure Sam wasn't paying attention. He slid his hand up more of her leg towards her inner thigh and she gasped lightly and pressed harder into his back making him hold back a groan. As his hand slid more along her inner thigh she hit him lightly in the back causing him to chuckle. "Stop it," she whispered in his ear. "You're going to get us in trouble with Sam." He chuckled again and looked over at Sam who still wasn't paying much attention to them but the road.

Once Sam was tired they headed to the nearest hotel and got two conjoining rooms. The girls of course took one while the brothers took the other. Jamie looked through the fliers that were sitting on her end table and smiled seeing one for a night club.

"Karen, look!" She held up the flier and Karen grinned. "Let's go."

"You think those two are the 'clubbing' type?"

Jamie pouted and then an evil grin spread across her face. "Who said that they should know?" Karen shook her head. They were definitely going to get into some trouble.

"Sam, check on those two and see if they need anything before we get some sleep. One more day till Bobby's," said Dean.

"How do you think Jamie and Bobby are going to act around each other?" Sam headed for their door.

"I seriously can't answer that question. I have no clue."

Sam sighed and opened the door. He gave a confused look and walked in seeing the room empty. He rushed towards the bathroom, nothing. "Dean! Get in here!"

Dean came in looking around. "Where are they?"

Sam shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. They had salt lines on every inch of the room. Dean looked around knowing this had to be Jamie's idea for leaving the room. Karen was trouble but Jamie seemed more trouble. Dean saw a purple flier on one of the beds and picked it up. "I think I know where they are." Dean showed Sam the flier and Sam shook his head.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"They are going to kill us!" yelled Karen over the noise.

"Oh, come on, we may never know when the next time we are going to be in a club like this. Let's just try to enjoy ourselves!" yelled Jamie. She grabbed Karen's hand and moved her to the dance floor.

Karen was wearing a black mini skirt and a black corset top while Karen was wearing a red dress and a denim midriff jacket. The two of them were dancing to each song that came on with anyone that was in the crowd and with each other. Karen looked up at the top landing of one of the balconies to see the brothers looking around, probably for them. Karen tapped Jamie's shoulder. She turned around and Karen pointed up. Jamie looked up at the same time Dean looked down at them finding them in the crowd. Jamie grinned up at them and the two girls waved at them as Dean pointed down to show Sam where they were.

"Those two are so dead," said Dean as they made their way down to the dance floor. "Ok, jolly green giant do you see them in this crowd?"

Sam looked around and shook his head. "No, I lost them."

Dean sighed in frustration and then felt someone pinch his ass. He turned around ready to punch the person that did it when he saw Jamie staring at him. He looked at her giving her a glare and crossing his arms across his chest. "So you think this is funny?! Running off without telling us where you were going!"

Jamie rolled her eyes. "Oh, Dean, come on, we needed to have some fun." She walked up close to him and ran her hands down his shirt. "Come on, dance with me." She smiled seductively at him.

He wanted so badly to be angry at her but the look she was giving him…he couldn't. "I don't dance."

"Well, maybe I can change your mind." She grabbed his hand and pulled him away from Karen and Sam.

"So what about you cowboy? You wanna dance?" Karen asked Sam. Sam raised his eyebrows and smiled taking her hand to the dance floor.

Jamie pulled Dean close to her grinding up against him and he tilted his head taking a deep breath. She turned around her back to his chest and he put his hands on her hips as they grinded into each other. Dean grabbed a handful of her dress in his one hand pulling her closer to him. Dean leaned his head in the crook of her neck. Jamie put her hands on his holding them tightly against her. They both felt the heat from coming from each other.

"God, I can't wait to see you off your feet if you're this good on your feet," said Dean in her ear. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt his breath on her neck giving her chills. She bit her bottom lip feeling the want come over her.

But their time was cut short when Sam came over holding out his phone and mouthing 'Bobby.' Dean rolled his eyes in frustration and put his head against the back of hers. "Damn, it." She laughed and turned around. "Let's go."

The four of them walked out of the club and Dean took the phone.

"Hey, Bobby."

"_Just making sure four are ok."_

"Course we're ok, Bobby." He looked over at Jamie and licked his lips seeing how sexy she looked in that red dress. He swallowed hard. "We…uh…we should be there by tomorrow evening…hopefully."

"_Good…good." _Dean could tell he was nervous and he felt a little bad. _"Just take good care of her. I trust you boys." _

"We will, don't worry. See ya Bobby." He hung up and handed Sam back his phone. He trusts them and here Dean is grinding up against his daughter and hitting on her. _Shit. He's so in trouble._

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews!!! Hope you all like this chapter. I was thinking about making this a Dean/OC and Sam/OC story…what do you guys think?**


	5. Shakespeare In Love

It was around five in the morning and Dean walked out of the hotel towards his car to see Jamie sitting on the trunk like she did the first night the four of them spent together. He saw her staring at the sky as the colors started to change from night to day.

"Oh, whoa, whoa Jamie's crying," said Dean as he walked in front of her and grinned.

She smiled weakly at him. "You know never in my life have I actually heard someone say that to me."

He chuckled. "So today's the big day." She nodded and he could see that she was nervous. "Don't be nervous, Bobby's a great guy…"

"So great he put me up for adoption?" She bit her bottom lip feeling the sadness and nervousness run through her body. She couldn't help the tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I know how close you and your brother are to him, I shouldn't have said that."

"No, it's good to let it out," said Dean sitting next to her. He looked out towards the mountains she was staring at. "Though I wouldn't really know much about letting my feelings out, Sammy's the wuss, not me."

Jamie chuckled. "I figured…I just feel like my whole life now was a lie. Everyone said that they were dead but really my mother's dead and my father's alive."

"My mother's dead."

She looked at him. "Really?"

He nodded. "She died when I was around four years old. Died in Sammy's nursery, a demon killed her."

"At least you had some time to know her…I didn't…I'm guessing that's why Bobby had put me up for adoption." Dean nodded and looked at her.

"Cheer up, it's not so bad." He lightly put his finger under her chin making her smile a little. Those eyes…he could get lost in those eyes. He noticed his finger was lingering under her chin and all he wanted to do was lean down and kiss her lips. It felt like to him, that was the only way he knew how to comfort a girl, was to kiss her. He wasn't like Sam he didn't know really how to have the person lean on his shoulder and let them cry have him pat their back and say it's all going to be ok…because seriously, it may not all be ok. They had whole days drive ahead of them and something, anything could go wrong. He leaned towards her and kissed her lips gently and let go. "You're father would kill me if he knew I did that."

That got Jamie smiling. She laughed. "Then let's not tell him, huh?"

"Sounds good to me." They sat there and turned their attention to the mountains and the sky as the pretty pinks, oranges, purples and blues mixed together creating day. It was a peaceful moment and that's all they needed was some peace. Jamie could feel her lips tingling from the kiss Dean gave her. She smiled and hopped off the car. "I'm going to go see if Karen's ready." He nodded and watched her walk into the hotel. _God, I love it when she walks…I really hope Bobby doesn't find out anything about this little road trip. He would seriously kill me! I just got to take her home and then she's off my hands. Then back on the road saving the world. _

Once they reached Bobby's house it was dark and they were all tired. Dean stopped in the front and Jamie looked at the house. She wished she could remember it but she did remember something…the smell, the smell of a salvage yard. She smiled a little and bit her lip.

"Maybe, she should go up first," said Sam. "You know to break the ice."

Jamie nodded still staring at the house.

"Do you want one of us to go with you?" asked Dean noticing that she wasn't moving. She looked at him and nodded. He unbuckled his seat belt. "I'll go."

Jamie and Dean got out of the car and headed towards the house. It felt like it took forever just to get up to the porch. Dean stood there and looked at her. "It'll be alright." She nodded again and Dean knocked on the door. Jamie started to fidget and play with her hands. Dean put his hand on her lower back and gave her a small smile telling her it was going to be ok.

The door opened after a minute of waiting and there stood Bobby Singer face to face with his daughter for the first time in years. She took a deep breath as he opened the screen door and Dean took his hand off her back.

Bobby looked between Dean and Jamie and kept his eyes on Jamie. They watched as silent tears rolled down his cheek making Jamie feel the tears swell up in her eyes. She held her necklace in her hand and walked up to him and hugged him. Bobby wrapped his arms around her and held her. Bobby chocked on a sob and smiled at Dean. "Thank you, boy," he said and Dean nodded and motioned for the others to get out of the car.

As Jamie kept hugging Bobby she took his scent in, she remembered his scent. She had a flash of when he would come into her room and just watch her as she tried to sleep. Hold her and rock her when she was a baby. The two of them let go of each other and Jamie wiped her eyes.

"Well, come on in," he said and he held the door opened for Dean and Jamie as Sam and Karen walked up the porch into the house.

Jamie looked around her seeing the dust and the books everywhere. She only remembered bits and pieces of the place, she knew she was just a baby when she was living here but she just wished she could remember. Bobby took them to the living room to show that it was more clean and tidy making Dean laugh.

"Bobby, you cleaned," he said as he sat down on the couch.

"Shut up, you idjit," said Bobby quietly making Jamie laugh. Jamie walked around the living room and felt like everyone's eyes were on her. She didn't really like that feeling. She saw a picture of two boys and she picked it up. Bobby noticed and laughed. "That's Dean and Sam when they were younger."

"Let me see," said Dean getting up.

"Awe, Dean was so cute, what happened?" asked Jamie looking at Dean as he took the picture.

"Shut up," he said lightly pushing her.

Bobby noted the closeness between the two but didn't say anything. He thought maybe they were just comfortable near one another after spending a couple days together. Jamie looked at another picture of a baby and a younger Bobby. "Is that us?" Bobby picked up the picture and smiled. "Yeah, that was the first day I brought we brought you home. You were such a good baby. Everyone said that infants are fussy and will keep you up all night, nope not you, you were sound asleep all night." Jamie grinned and Dean looked at it.

"You had such cute little cheeks like now," said Dean pinching her cheeks.

"Get off," she said as Dean walked away.

"I hope the ride was convenient and nice," said Bobby putting the picture down.

"Yeah, it was, why didn't you come to get me? Or make sure I was safe?"

"Would you have believed me if I came up to you and said I was your father and demons were after you?"

Jamie glanced at Karen and then back at Bobby. "I guess not." She smiled. "But it's alright we got to know Sam and Dean. We gave them a lot of trouble."

Dean shook his head. "You have no idea. Your daughter stole my keys."

Bobby snickered. "You probably deserved it…how about we order something to eat."

The four of them nodded and Jamie just smiled. She thought this would be a bad experience meeting her father, but it wasn't. She was still upset with the fact that everyone lied to her saying he was dead but she was also happy that he did it to protect her and still wanted her in his life.

**SUPERNATURAL**

That night the five of them talked and Bobby was proud to hear that Jamie went to college. She was working at a diner with Karen and was taking care of herself. Jamie helped Bobby put the dishes from dinner in the sink. "So did you four get along on the ride here?"

Jamie smiled. "Yeah, we did, Dean's a jerk though."

"Hey!" said Dean getting up from the table. "I'm not a jerk!"

"Yes you are," said Sam backing Jamie up.

Bobby, Karen and Jamie laughed. "Yeah, he wouldn't let Karen and I have any fun."

"I was just looking out for you," said Dean leaning on the counter looking at Jamie. "Bobby said to take care of his daughter and that's exactly what I was doing."

Bobby cleared his throat seeing the look on Dean's face. "And I appreciate that Dean, Sam." Jamie bit the inside of her cheek and smiled at Dean. "You two going to spend the night before you hit the road tomorrow?"

"Sure," said Sam. "That would be great, uh, Dean can I speak with you?"

Dean nodded and walked out of the house with Sam. Sam shook his head and looked back at the house where he could see Jamie, Karen and Bobby smiling, laughing and talking.

"What?"

"You need to cool it. Bobby saw the way you two were just acting around each other since we got here. He's going to get curious. We need Bobby right now, so don't do anything to screw it up."

Dean paused and nodded. "You're right, you're right."

Sam cocked an eyebrow. "I'm right?"

Dean nodded. "But dude she's 28, she can make up her own mind if she does want to hook up or something."

"Yeah but not right now she just got here, she's got to get used to the things that Bobby does, so does Karen. They're going to either join hunting or live normal in a hunter's house. Let's face it; Bobby will probably have us babysitting these two until they actually know how to protect themselves."

"Fun…I love babysitting," said Dean sarcastically.

Jamie opened the back door and looked out at them. "Hey you two coming in? Bobby got some pie."

"What kind?" asked Dean turning around smiling at her.

"Apple."

Dean turned around and smiled at Sam. "She had me at pie." Sam grinned while shaking his head as he followed his brother into the house.

Bobby took Jamie up to her room and Jamie laughed seeing the pink walls. "I'm sorry…I just haven't seen pink walls since I was like three." Bobby smiled a little and looked around the room. The last time he was in this room with Jamie, she was a one year old and he was rocking her to sleep. He had missed so much. She was now 28 years old, he missed everything and deep down inside he wished he didn't but knew he had to for her safety which was now in danger along with her friend.

"Well, I'll let you get some sleep," said Bobby. "We can catch up tomorrow." Jamie nodded.

"Um…what should I call you?" asked Jamie. She knew he would want to be called dad but she had a dad and Bobby of course was her biological father but her foster father was _her _dad, not Bobby. He was there to kiss her cuts and bruises away, he was there when she lost her first tooth, broke her arm falling off of the trampoline, her first car accident, her first love and first broken heart, when she learned to play the guitar…Bobby was there though for her first word…which was dada.

"Whatever you feel like sweetie," he said and smiled at her weakly before closing the door.

Jamie sighed and sat on the bed. She looked around at the pink walls and wondered what to do. She wasn't really sleepy but she got into a flannel anyway and when she stood in front of the mirror she thought of Dean and his flannels and started laughing to herself. She looked out the window and saw Dean outside sitting on the trunk and she smiled to herself. She opened the window and shouted to him.

"Hey you!" she yelled and Dean looked around for her and then looked up at the window and smirked.

"Hey yourself!" he yelled and he turned around fully to see her. "Shouldn't you be going to bed?"

She shook her head. "I'm not tired."

"I can help you with that," he muttered to himself and took the last sip of his beer before throwing it into one of the old cars in the salvage yard. He looked back towards the window to see her looking around and an idea popped into his head. "I can't believe I'm going to do this." He got up and walked towards the side of the house and started to climb the old rose vine that used to be there but now it was just a white (well now gray looking from the weather and dirt) looking fence. He climbed up on it and stopped at the porches roof.

"What are you doing?" she asked watching him wide eyed as he stood up in front of her on the porches roof. He saw a blush rise on her skin and she bit her bottom lip._ Did he just climb the house to get to me?_

"But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Jamie is the sun." He caressed her cheek with his thumb making her blush more. She wondered how he knew Shakespeare; he didn't seem the kind of guy, unless he watched the movie.

"Dean, Dean, wherefore art though, Dean?" She whispered and smiled as he continued to caress her cheek. She chuckled shaking her head. "Now, how do you know Shakespeare?"

He shrugged. "The movie with Leonardo DiCaprio and the hot chick that played Juliet."

Jamie rolled her eyes. "Nice."

"Still doesn't change anything," he said leaning close to her.

"What do you mean?"

"You are the sun." He kissed her lips lightly, then to her jaw line then at her neck. She bit back her moan and closed her eyes. He was good…real good.

"And why do you have to be Dean?" He chuckled against her neck and looked up seeing the daze look in her eyes. He smiled seeing what he had done to her, made her weak and she knew it. _Ugh, he is going to get it._

She smiled at him. "Would you settle for something pg-13?" He raised his eyebrows and she started to unbutton her top buttons of her flannel and Dean smirked watching her teasingly unbutton her flannel. Dean licked his lips as he felt his mouth dry up. He looked up into her face seeing the look of pure seduction in it._ Shit…Shit…Shit…_

The door opened and Jamie turned around blocking Dean and buttoned up her shirt. Dean crouched down as Jamie sat on the windowsill and smiled at Karen who walked in. "Hey," said Jamie still buttoning up her shirt.

"Hey," she said sitting on the bed. "Wow, this room is very…pink."

Jamie laughed and suddenly felt cold hands on her lower back and took in a deep breath. Karen cocked an eyebrow. "You ok?"

"Yeah, just…need some fresh air."

"Honey…it smells like a salvage yard out there…how's that fresh?" Karen laughed and Jamie chuckled nervously as she felt Dean's hands lift up the back of her flannel and then his lips and then he bit her side and his hands ran to the front of her on her stomach. _He is so dead!_

"So…do you know how long we are staying here for?" asked Karen leaning on a pillow.

"Um…" Jamie felt Dean bite her side hard and she made a noise and covered it with a cough. "No…no, not really. I guess until they figure out a way to track down the demon that's after me…well us now." She took a deep breath feeling Dean's hands graze her sides leaving goose bumps on her body and she bit her bottom lip.

"Alright, well since we're here I was thinking we should maybe keep ourselves busy, go looking for a job or something."

"Sounds good…"

Karen got off the bed and walked towards the door. "I'm going to hit the hay. Good night." She opened the door and before she closed it turned around and smirked at Jamie which made her raise her eyebrows in question. "Night Dean."

Dean lifted his head and looked over Jamie shoulder smirking at her. "Night Karen." Karen winked at Jamie and closed the door. Jamie turned around and hit Dean in the chest.

"What do you think you were doing? What if that was Sam or Bobby?"

"Well I doubt it would be Sammy, he seems too interested in Karen and Bobby. I would have jumped off the porch instead of sitting up here teasing you. By the way, nice underwear." He winked at her and looked her up and down.

"You're an asshole," she said and started to close the window on him. He stopped her and opened it back up and climbed through. She looked around and then looked back at him backing up. "What do you think you're doing?" He backed up against the bed and his hands slid inside her flannel causing her to shiver at his touch. He nibbled at her earlobe then licked it causing her to let out a low moan.

"I'm going to bed," he said smirking at her and letting his hands slide out from her flannel and walking towards the door. He winked at her and his smile grew when he saw her dazed expression. He closed the door and she sat on the bed and looked out the window. "Fucking tease…I hate him."

**AN: It was Deans turn for the teasing hehehe he's such a tease…I wouldn't mind Dean teasing me…yum…hope you liked (also who's upset that supernatural won't be back on till march 25****th****???!?! I am! =[…) anyway…lots of love J.B.**


	6. Three Wise Monkeys

It's been a couple weeks since the boys had left Jamie and Karen at Bobby's. They've all been getting along well; Bobby was treating Karen like she was his child too. He's just been keeping an eye on them, making sure that nothing happened to them.

Jamie was in the kitchen when the phone started ringing. She dropped what she was doing and picked it up. "Robert Singer's Palace of Play, Jamie speaking."

_Cut the crap Jamie, where's your father?_ It was Dean.

"He went out, what's the matter?"

_Damn…we're coming by. We'll be there in a few minutes. Call Bobby on his cell and tell him to get there ASAP!_ Dean hung up and Jamie just looked at the phone confused and angry. He hung up on her! "Jerk." She dialed Bobby's number and told him to come back soon that something was wrong with the guys.

When she hung up she heard the Impala pull up and Karen came down. "They're back?"

"Yeah, something's wrong," said Jamie as the two of them walked out. They noticed that Sam was getting out of the driver's seat and Dean was just sitting in the passenger seat.

"Can you help me?!" yelled Sam.

"Why are you yelling?! We are right here!" yelled Jamie. Karen and Jamie walked off the porch and towards the car. Sam opened the door and grabbed Dean's arm. Jamie and Karen looked at them strangely as Dean stumbled out of the car.

"What the hell did you two do now?" asked Karen as she shut the door.

"What?!" yelled Sam.

"Jesus Sam! My ear!" yelled Dean and he just kept looking forward.

"What?!"

Just then Bobby pulled up and got out of the car and walked up to the four of them. "What's going on?"

"What?!" screamed Sam.

"Oh my God! My freaking ears Sam!" yelled Dean hitting Sam away from him.

Bobby and the girls looked at them oddly and that's when Jamie noticed something with Dean's eyes. They weren't the beautiful green they always were. They were a dull color. Jamie walked up to Dean and waved her hand in front of his face. "Oh my God, he's blind!"

"What in God's name?" asked Bobby and looked at Sam who was sticking his finger in his ear and he looked up at them.

"What?!"

"And he's def," said Karen.

"What happened?" asked Jamie as she helped Dean towards the house. "Watch your step…there you go." Bobby opened the door for them and they all walked in. Jamie had Dean sit on the couch.

"We don't really know what happened," said Dean. "We were on this hunt after this cult that was terrorizing this little town. Stupid little female witches who thought it would be fun to play with a little dark magic. While we were fighting them one of them covered my eyes with their hands and one covered Sam's ears. We felt normal but they got away. So we went back to the motel and that's when the affects started happening. I started seeing blurry thing and this guy over here was getting high pitch ringing in his ear. In about an hour I couldn't see and he couldn't hear."

"See No Evil, Hear No Evil," said Jamie.

"You mean like those monkeys?" asked Dean.

"What?!" yelled Sam.

Karen sighed and grabbed a pen and a pad and wrote down what Jamie had said. He looked at it and made a face.

"Three wise monkeys!"

Jamie nodded. "But why would they do that?"

Dean shrugged. "I don't know but I really need to take a piss."

Jamie rolled her eyes. "I'll walk you to the bathroom but don't expect me to pull down your fly for you." She grabbed his arm and headed upstairs to the bathroom.

"Man, I hate this, I can't see a freaking thing and it's pissing me off!"

"My dad we'll figure this out for you, don't worry."

Dean snickered a little. "You calling Bobby you're dad now?"

"Yeah, why's that funny?"

Dean shrugged. "I don't know, I never really thought of Bobby as a father figure."

There was silence till they reached the bathroom. "Here you go. I'll be out here if you need any help."

Dean smirked and Jamie rolled her eyes. "Not that kind of help!" She opened the door and Dean felt his way inside and she closed the door.

* * *

Later that night while everyone was sleeping Jamie couldn't. She didn't like the fact that the boys were vulnerable right now. It made her a little nervous. So she got out of bed and went downstairs to see Dean sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Jamie," he said as she went down the last couple steps.

"How did you…"

He smiled. "You smell like apples and cinnamon."

She blushed a little and walked over to him and sat next to him. "What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep, I need to figure out a way to get my sight back and Sammy's hearing. Those witches…they're freaking dead."

"Maybe Karen and I can help."

"No, it's too dangerous."

"Karen and I have learned a lot since we've been here; we know how to take care of ourselves. Sure we're not like you and Sam who have done this for years, but don't make us seem like we're useless."

Dean nodded. "Wow, you are a lot like your father." Jamie giggled and he frowned. "I wish I could see your smile right now."

Jamie bit her bottom lip and took Dean's hand in hers. She held it up to her lips and traced her lips with his fingers. He licked his lips and reached over with his other hand to touch her face. She let go of his one hand and let his hands trace her face. "God, you're beautiful." She grinned and he felt her cheeks move and he smiled.

"Hey, you wanna play a game?" she asked taking his hands in hers.

He raised an eyebrow. "Am I going to like this?" She straddled his lap and he smirked. "Maybe I am."

"You gotta guess what I'm making you touch."

"This isn't going to end well is it?" She giggled and grabbed his hand. She put it on her arm.

"What is that?"

"Easy…your arm."

"What about this?" She moved his hand to her lower back.

He thought for a while. "Lower back."

"Ok…" She bit her bottom lip and took off her shirt. "What about this?" She grabbed both hands and put them on her stomach. He furrowed his eyebrows and then asked, "Stomach?"

"Mmhmm…now." She slowly moved his hands up her stomach, ribs, "What about this?" She whispered seductively. She moved his hands onto her breast and he let out a deep breath.

"Shit…" he breathed out. "It's not funny to tease a blind man, sweetheart."

She laughed and leaned forward keeping his hands on her breast. "But you know you like it." She started kissing his neck and he took in a deep breath.

"This isn't fair." He lightly squeezed her breast and she moaned into his ear. "Shh…don't want to wake daddy up now do we?"

"I think the only way we wake daddy up is if I do this." She grabbed his right hand and slowly moved it down her stomach and towards her shorts.

"Oh, hell…" said Dean licking his lips. "When I get my sight back you are going to get it."

Jamie moved against his jeans feeling the bulge in them. "How bad am I going to get it?"

Dean slid his own hand towards her shorts and rubbed softly making her moan and he smirked. "Really bad." They head someone open a door and Jamie jumped off his lap and grabbed her shirt. She put it back on and laid on the couch her feet on Dean's lap. She grabbed the magazine and started reading from it.

"And today's top models are wearing a pink Sunday dress with a…" She looked up hearing footsteps and it was Bobby. "Hey, dad."

"Bobby help me! She's reading me fashion!" yelled Dean trying to get up. Jamie laughed.

"Now, Jamie what did I tell you about torturing company?" Bobby walked down the stairs.

"Only when they deserve it, but I think Dean deserves this sort of torture from time to time." Jamie laughed and hopped off the couch and helped Dean up. "Where are you going?"

"Towards the kitchen, princess." Jamie grabbed his hand and led him towards the kitchen.

**AN: I know it's short but that's all I have right now. I thought it was a fun chapter. Next chapter Karen and Jamie get into the hunt to help Sam and Dean get their senses back!...lots of love J.B.**


	7. Possesion of Two Young Girls

Bobby was in the salvage yard grabbing a few things when Castiel appeared behind him. "Bobby where's Jamie and Karen?"

"They went after those witches that took Dean and Sam's senses why?" Bobby turned around and saw the look on Castiels face. "Cas, that's my daughter out there you better tell me what the hell is going on."

"It's better if we go inside…"

"Bobby!" yelled Dean and Sam. Castiel and Bobby ran into the house to see Dean and Sam were walking into the living room. Dean was smiling.

"I can see again…Cas what are you doing here?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I think the witches were a distraction, it was a temporary spell."

"For what?" asked Bobby looking angry at Castiel.

The front door slammed open and in walked Karen and Jamie except they had black eyes. Before Karen walked in Jamie grabbed a hold of her arm. Jamie looked up at the ceiling and so did Karen. A devils trap was on the ceiling.

"That's the best price about being in a hunter's daughter's body," said Jamie looking down at the four men in front of her. "You know where are the hiding places are."

"You can't come in here," said Castiel.

"What are you going to do?" asked Karen smiling at him as they went around the devils trap.

"You can't exorcise us on your own Cassy or you will be killing Jamie and Karen," said Jamie and then she pouted sarcastically. "And I don't think Bobby would want that." She laughed and saw Sam moving towards the table in the study.

Jamie raised her hands and closed the doors. "Tut, tut, I wouldn't do that if I were you, young Winchester."

"This is boring, you know how much I hate taunting," said Karen. "Let's just get on with it already."

"Sounds good to me." Jamie grinned and waved her and the three men were thrown against the wall. She looked at Castiel. "Now, are you going to leave and let us have our fun or you going to stay and watch?"

Castiel looked between the demons and then disappeared but had something up his angel sleeve. The girls looked over at the men who were knocked out on the floor.

The girls tied the men to chairs and Jamie was finishing with Deans ropes when he started waking up. Sam and Bobby had already been awake. Dean blinked and looked around seeing Sam and Bobby tied. He tried getting out but Jamie laughed.

"Oh, Dean," she said wrapping her arms around him and then looking at him. "Go ahead and try to get out, sweetie."

"Is Jamie still alive?!" he asked as she walked around him. Karen and Jamie stood in front of the three men.

"Oh, yes she's very much alive…so is Karen. For now anyway."

Jamie looked at Bobby. "You know Bobby this body is feistier and fun then your wife's." Jamie ran her hands down her body. "So much fun." Karen bit her finger lightly and giggled as she looked at Bobby's face.

"I don't understand," said Bobby. "I gave both of them amulets."

"True," said Karen walking up to Bobby. "But you know what's funny about necklaces and amulets? They can be easily ripped off."

Sam looked at Dean. "Dean I could…"

"No!" yelled Dean cutting Sam. "You're not doing it."

"Sammy Winchester, the younger one with the demon blood," said Jamie walking up to him. She straddled his lap and Sam looked away but she grabbed his face forcing him to look at her. "You know how long we've been wanting to me you." Karen walked behind Sam and wrapped her arms around his neck. Karen and Jamie giggled. Jamie leaned in and kissed him hard on the mouth.

"He tastes so good," said Jamie smiling at Karen. She licked his face. "Hmm, inside and out." Jamie glanced at Dean and grinned.

"What's the matter Dean? Don't like seeing Jamie in your brother's arms?" She laughed as she got up and straddled him lap. "I forgot, as I went through her memories, how much you two have gotten so close." She ran her hands up and down his chest then circled around his neck. "The late nights and early morning talks. The way you look at her and she looks at you. You really like her…"

"You better get out of that body because if you don't I am going to have a fun time sending you back to Hell," said Dean staring angrily at her.

"Would you really hurt Jamie like that?" She leaned in and kissed him. "You know you miss these lips."

"Uh oh, someone's getting angry over here," said Karen looking at Bobby.

Jamie put her hand over her mouth and laughed. "That's right, daddy dearest doesn't know." She looked over at Bobby. "Dean and your daughter have been getting _very_ close if you know what I mean." She got off of Dean's lap and walked over to Bobby. "That doesn't make you angry now does it, Bobby? I mean it's not like they had sex…even though the both of them are thinking of it."

"We have to go," said Karen looking at the time. "We would love to stay but we have some things to do."

"People to suffer, cities to destroy…don't worry, we'll take good care of Jamie and Karen." Jamie and Karen looked at each other and grabbed each other's hands. They headed for the door when Castiel appeared behind them.

"Jamie, Karen." They turned around and Castiel blew something into their face making both the girls fall to the ground unconscious. Castiel looked over to the men. "Do you think you three can handle the rest?"

* * *

Dean and Sam tied the unconscious girls to a couple chairs that were on top of a devils trap. Dean looked at Bobby who was staring at Jamie.

"Look Bobby…"

"Dean, once this is done, you, Jamie and I are going to sit down and have a long talk."

Dean swallowed hard and looked away from Bobby. This was going to be interesting. Jamie was the first to wake up and she looked right at Bobby. "Daddy…why are you doing this? Dad? What…what's going on? Are you going to hurt me like you did mommy?"

"Don't listen to her Bobby!" Dean pulled Bobby by the arm getting his attention. Bobby looked at Dean. "Don't listen, that's not Jamie." He looked over at Jamie then back at Bobby. "Do you want Sam and me to handle this?"

"No…no, I can do this."

Dean nodded and they walked back up to Jamie. "So who are you?"

Jamie laughed. "The same demon you felt like shooting in Arizona."

"And who exactly are you?"

"Bobby should know who I am?" Jamie's eyes flashed black and looked at Bobby. "Maybe if I sounded like this?" Jamie lowered her head where her hair was hanging over her face.

Dean and Sam gave each other a confused look. Dean slowly walked up to Jamie but Bobby stopped him.

Jamie's head quickly snapped up. "Bobby! Help me!" The demon had Karen, Jamie's mother, voice coming out of Jamie. "Bobby, there's something wrong! Bobby get Jamie! Save her, there's something…" Then she screamed and Bobby's knuckles whitened from him clenching them together. He wanted so bad to go up and beat the crap out of the demon but it was in Jamie's body.

Karen slowly started to wake up and Jamie started to laugh. "I'll come back, I always come back. So exorcise me, exorcise my sister, we'll come back. No matter what you do, I will get Jamie! She _is_ mine!"

Bobby opened his mouth to start the exorcism when Dean stopped him. "This was all about Jamie?"

Jamie smirked and looked at him. "Of course it has. She's the reason her mother is dead."

Bobby shook his head. "Don't you dare say that."

"Karen is dead because of Jamie. All I wanted was Jamie, always have. Good job at hiding her Bobby." Jamie winked at him.

"Why? Why do you want her?" asked Bobby.

Jamie sighed. "I answered too many questions already. Can we get this over with? I mean…unless you would like to throw some holy water at me and pour some salt down my throat. It could hurt Jamie but Hell you want answers…"

"No." Dean growled glaring at Jamie.

"It could help though, Dean," said Sam. He looked over at Bobby who was heartbroken from seeing his daughter and her friend like this.

"No!" Dean looked at Sam. "She is not…"

"It's not your choice, Dean! It's Bobby's."

Dean closed his eyes and then looked over at Bobby. Bobby looked like he was considering it. He wanted answers just like the others did but he couldn't put his daughter through that torture knowing she may not survive it.

Bobby looked at Sam and Dean. "Let's get my daughter and her friend back." Sam nodded and Bobby and him started the exorcism.

Both girls started to twitch. "We'll come back!" yelled Jamie and she clenched her teeth and closed her eyes.

"No!" yelled Karen. "Hell, this hurts!"

"Singer! You're dead! You and the Winchesters! You are all…" Jamie and Karen screamed tilting their heads up as black smoke came out of both their mouths.

The girl's heads dropped and the men rushed up to them to check their pulses. Dean helped Bobby with Jamie but Bobby grabbed Jamie and carried her to the couch. "Sweetheart, can you hear me?"

Sam set Karen on the opposite end of the couch. "Karen?" He lightly tapped her cheek. While Bobby and Sam were trying to wake the girls up, Dean went to the kitchen to grab some water for them. When he came back he saw Jamie moving slightly.

She took in a deep breath and opened her eyes. "Dad?"

"Hey, sweetie." Bobby grabbed her hand and kissed it. "How you feeling?"

"Like I road kill." She looked at Bobby and then felt tears in her eyes. She remembered everything the demon had told them and everything the demon had said to her in her mind. She looked away from their faces and looked at Karen. _Karen…that was her mother's name. _Jamie wondered if she hung with Karen because she was sort of like her mother. Maybe it was a subconscious thing.

"Jamie, what's wrong?" asked Dean who was standing behind Bobby noticing the look in her eye.

She licked her lips and took in a shaky breath. "I killed my mother…"

"No, no you didn't," said Bobby holding her hand tightly. "Don't you believe that demon son of a bitch! You did _not _kill her, it's not your fault. None of it."

Jamie looked away from them. "I'm tired...I just want to take a nap." She looked at Karen who was still passed out. "Could you get me when she wakes up?" They nodded and Jamie got up from the couch. She wanted to be alone. Usually during times where she wanted to be alone and get away from the world she would jump in her car and drive far away, away from everything and everyone.

**AN: =[ poor Jamie she blames herself. Review please lots of love…j.b.**


	8. A New Can Of Fun Worms

Dean made his way upstairs after Karen had awoken scared but feeling also relieved that the demon was gone from within her and Jamie. She wanted to see Jamie but was feeling too weak to get up and Sam and Bobby stayed at her side while Dean volunteered to get Jamie.

He knocked on her door but she didn't answer. "Jamie?" He cracked the door and poked his head in to find the room empty. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion then looked into the hall towards the bathroom to see if she was in there but the door was wide open and the room was black.

Dean walked into her room. "Jamie?" He looked towards her closet, she wasn't there and that's when he noticed her window open.

Dean approached the window and stuck his head out to see if she was outside. "Jamie!"

"Up here." He heard her and turned his head to find her up on the roof.

"Can you come on down? Karen's awake."

"I'll be there in a minute."

Dean just stared at her as she sat staring at the sky as its colors changed for night. Dean sighed and crawled out the window.

"You're the only women that would make me crawl out of a window and onto a second story roof, you know that?" He climbed onto the roof and placed himself next to her.

"You didn't have to come up." He noticed her voice. It was quiet and filled with sadness. It wasn't her usual bubbly happy voice he loved to hear so much.

"Well, I don't need you accidently falling off the roof."

She gave him a weak smile then looked back at the sky.

"How you doing?"

She couldn't help the laughter that escaped her lips as she looked back at him. "I have no clue."

Dean leaned his arms on his knees as they were bent. She was leaning back on her hands.

"What did it say to you Jamie?" She frowned looking away from him. "Hey, come on, don't do that."

She sighed looking back at him. "It said that I was all it wanted. If my mother and father would have just given me to it then my mother would still be alive. My father would never have been a hunter. They would have had a life together and had more children. They should have sacrificed me to save themselves."

"But that's not what parents do, believe me, Jamie. They sacrifice everything to take care of their children. Do you know what my father did?"

Jamie stared at him and shook her head.

Dean took a deep breath and stared out in front of him towards the forest where they had burned John Winchesters body. "A couple years ago, my father, me and Sam were in a terrible car accident and I was in a coma. I can't remember all the details that went on while I was in that coma but supposedly I had a reaper on my tail. My father sacrificed his life and a special gun to the demon that killed my mother. He gave his soul up for me, so I can live." He looked back at Jamie who was staring at him with sad eyes. "That's what parents are supposed to do. Give their lives for their children."

"I guess that's every human's weakness." She touched his hand gently. This was the most interment moment the two had together without sexual desires getting involved.

"What do you mean?"

"Human's would do anything to save the ones they love. You did for Sam didn't you?" He nodded and looked down at the roof.

"I just don't want you walking around with that guilt on your shoulders." He looked back up from the roof and straight at her. "You don't need that. Your mother being possess and dying is _not _your fault, ok?"

She nodded and felt him squeeze her hand. "It's coming back isn't it? The demon I mean."

"He might, but it took his twenty eight years to get out of Hell and find you."

She smirked. "Oh yay, he'll be back when I'm fifty-six. By then I should have a grandchild from one of my five children."

"Five?" Dean smirked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "You're going to be busy woman aren't you?"

"Depends if my husband's hot." She laughed as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well, babe, I am hot so how about we get started."

The two laughed and she lifted her head from his shoulder. She continued laughing and then asked, "Is that a proposal?"

"Who said we have to get married? Let's just have children. I'm up to it."

"No you're up to making the children. I'm the one that has to be a host for nine months. My hips will get bigger, I'll be craving everything in sight, my ass will get huger and my boobs will be swollen and bigger…"

"I didn't think they could get any bigger."

"Oh, ha." She punched him in the arm.

"But before any of that happens and before I can even ask you to be my girl…"

"Wait, what?" She looked at him and he raised his eyebrows giving her a smile. "You want me to be your girl?"

He tilted his head still smiling at the thought. "Yeah, I do, but before I can even do that, your father said he wants us to have a very long talk."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh no. I think I remember why."

"Yeah, well now," he leaned closer to her. "I think he knows I can't just keep my eyes off of you but my hands too."

She smiled tilting her head a little as his lips gently caressed hers. They looked into each other's eyes before they leaned into each other at the same time and kissing deeply. All games aside now, this kiss meant something to both of them.

* * *

Jamie chewed on her lip nervously while playing with her hair, Dean had his hands folded together and was whistling a tune that was stuck in his head while the older hunter was tapping his fingers on the table glancing between the two.

Dean was looking relaxed but deep down he was nervous as shit! This was Bobby, the guy that was like a second father to him, the guy that trusted him to get his daughter and bring her back safely. But _no_ Dean had to be attracted to the dark haired beauty that was chewing on her bottom lip and looking sexy as hell.

He cared for her, he wanted her to be his girl and he knew the only way to do that was if he asked Bobby for permission.

_Shit…I am in deep trouble with this one._

"How did this happen?" asked Bobby finally breaking the silence between the three.

Jamie looked up from her hair at Dean then back at Bobby. "Well, dad, it sort of…you know happened."

"No, I don't know, that's why I'm asking."

"Look, Bobby," said Dean turning to look at him. Bobby gave him a look daring him to continue. Dean just gave a small smile and glanced at Jamie who was looking at him surprised. He looked back at Bobby still smiling. "Things like this usually happen. Guy meets girl, they talk, things start to heat up…" He regretted saying the last part and his smile faulted. He cleared his throat. "What I mean is…Jamie and I are adults. We're attracted towards each other, we like each other…"

"Do you care about her?" asked Bobby.

"What?" Dean didn't mean to say what but the question took him as a surprise.

"I asked you if you care about her."

Dean looked at Jamie then back at Bobby. "Yes, sir, I do. And I'm asking you if I can date her. I know you know about my past with women, Bobby, and I know you know everything about me. You probably know more about me then I do about myself. You know every horror story, every child hood memory I had here, every negative thing about me, every falter…but what if Jamie is the one that can see pass all my negative things?" Dean paused and stared at Bobby. "Even if you deny my request to date her and as much as I love you Bobby as a father, if I have to I will go behind your back and date her."

Bobby pursed his lips and glanced between Jamie and Dean. Jamie was staring shocked at Dean. She didn't think he would go that far.

Bobby cleared his throat. "Dean, I'm glad that you could be honest with me, even if it was too honest, so I'm going to be honest with you. I didn't like the fact that you and my daughter were behind my back doing, God knows what. And I also don't like the fact of my daughter dating a hunter, it's not just you and your past but it's the hunter part, because I don't want her getting that two in the morning phone call saying that you're dead." Dean nodded and Jamie stared sadly at her father. She didn't even know about the feelings she had for Dean until now when he confessed all that and up on the roof.

"But I also like that you stood up to me about your feelings towards her, so I give you my blessing and permission to date my daughter."

"Really?!" asked Jamie smiling wide. Bobby nodded.

"Because I want you to be happy, and if Dean is what makes you happy, even though he's an idjit, then I want you happy." Jamie stood up and wrapped her arms around her father in a big hug.

"Thanks, dad." She kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome sweetie."

Jamie let go of Bobby and ran around the table to Dean and hugged him tightly. He got up and wrapped his arms around her waist. Bobby stood up and cleared his throat.

"I do have one thing though." The two looked at him. "No, sex, unless you two are planning to get real serious." Bobby couldn't help the smile that spread across his face and walked out of the room. At least he had something there…but what Bobby had done, he didn't know just opened a whole new can of fun worms.

**AN: Hmm…what could those fun worms be?!?! You'll see with the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! Lots of love jb**


	9. My Love Is Like A Tattoo

Jamie sat up front with Dean while Karen was in the back with Sam. The guys wouldn't tell us where the girls where they were going. "Come on, Dean, where are we going?" asked Jamie for the umpteenth time since he grabbed her from the house.

He turned his head smiling at her. "It's a surprise for you two."

"We figured that much," said Karen rolling her eyes making Sam laugh.

"Don't worry it's a good surprise," said Sam wrapping his arm around Karen.

"Better be," said Jamie and she glared at Dean.

He kept on smiling then pulled up to a little shop. Jamie looked out the window then back at Dean.

"A tattoo parlor? What the hell are we doing at a tattoo parlor?"

Dean glanced at Sam who was laughing then back at Jamie. "You and Karen need better protection."

Jamie raised her eyebrows at him. "By getting a tattoo, Dean I may like you but I am definitely not getting your name tattooed on my arm."

Dean smirked. "I was thinking of you getting it on your chest." Jamie glared playfully at Dean while Karen and Sam were laughing.

"No but seriously," said Sam sitting up and looking at the girls. "Dean and I discussed that you two need more protection after that incident with the demons."

"And a tattoo is the source?" Karen cocked an eyebrow at him.

Sam and Dean exchanged a look. "Let's just show them," said Dean as the two of them pulled down the front of their shirts showing a tattoo on their chest.

"Whoa," said Karen. Karen and Jamie glanced at each other.

"I have to say," said Jamie looking away from Karen and back at Dean. "That's kind of hot." Karen nodded in agreement. "That's the same thing as the amulet right? And it works?"

"Yup," said Dean. He grabbed her hand. "I just want you to be safe when Bobby isn't home and when I'm gone." He didn't want to show his sensitive side in front of Sam but he couldn't help it with Jamie.

Jamie smiled. "Ok." She looked at Karen. "Ready?"

"No, but I don't think I have a choice."

The four of them got out of the car and walked up to the entrance. "So where are you two going to get it?" asked Sam.

Karen and Jamie looked at each other and smiled. "It's a surprise," they said together knowing they were thinking the same thing.

Jamie was sitting on one of the tables while Karen was on another. There was a half wall separating each other. Sam was with Karen while Dean was with Jamie.

Jamie glared at Dean. "I hate you."

He laughed as he leaned down his hands on her knees. "No you don't." He kissed her lips and then took a peak behind her to see the tattoo.

Both she and Karen were getting the tattoo on their lower back. Dean smirked and looked back at her.

"I have to say babe, it's looking really hot." He wiggled his eyebrows at her trying to get her to laugh and it worked. He sat in the chair in front of her. "It's worth the pain baby." He kissed her again.

He leaned back to look at Sam and Karen to find Sam kissing Karen. "Well, didn't take them too long did it?"

"What?"

"Karen and Sam are making out."

Jamie laughed. "Hey Sam!" yelled Dean.

Sam looked at him. "How about after this the four of us go out and get some drinks?"

"Sounds good to me!"

Dean smiled and looked at Jamie. He placed his hands on her knees and continued smiling at her. "What's up your sleeve?" she asked trying not to smile.

"Oh nothing." He leaned up and kissed her lightly on the lips. She kissed him back and smiled as she opened her eyes.

"Why you being so sweet?"

"Hey, I have some sweetness in this body." She laughed at the face he made and he looked over to see that the tattoo was almost done. "You did great baby." He kissed her one more time.

* * *

Later that night Jamie was lying in bed after having a fun time with Dean, Sam and Karen. The four of them were acting like normal adults. As if there were no monsters under the bed and all there was, were four friends having a good time. And that's exactly what Sam and Dean need.

Jamie turned her head to see that it was two in the morning and she still couldn't sleep. She got out of bed and quietly walked to her door and opened it. She peeked out and listened to see if her father was still up. She heard his soft snores a few doors down and quietly snuck out of her room. She tip toed passed his room and walked a couple more doors down to Sam and Dean's room.

She opened the door quietly and looked in to see the two of them sleeping. Sam was lying on his stomach facing the wall while Dean was lying on his back with his hands under his pillow. She snuck into their room quietly closing the door not to disturb them.

She tip toed quietly over to Dean and climbed on his bed. He opened his eyes and she covered his mouth in a kiss. He groaned in surprise as she let go of his lips and smiled down at him.

"Come on," she said quietly taking his hand in hers.

"Where are we going?" He sat up pulling the covers off of him.

"My room, so we can be alone." She darted her eyes towards Sam and Dean just smirked as he followed closely behind her as they snuck out of his room.

They quietly snuck pass Bobby's room and Jamie had to cover her mouth trying not to laugh.

"Jesus, I feel like I'm a kid again," whispered Dean once they reached her door. He had a smile on his face as they walked in.

"Well, I'm glad I can make you feel like one." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Mmm, what about daddy's little underwear rule?"

She laughed. "There are other things we could do."

She gave him a devilish grin and that was all he needed. He pulled her against him kissing her roughly and pushing his tongue inside her mouth. She quietly moaned into his mouth feeling the pressure of his body against hers which was making her feel all hot inside. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up. He helped her take it off.

She bit her bottom lip taking him all in. She ran her hands down his chest and she followed with her eyes towards the edge of his pajama bottoms. She looked back up at him her lip still between her teeth as her hands ran back up.

She traced his tattoo with her fingers and his hands landed on her lower back where hers was. It was a little sore but she didn't mind his hands on her. Their lips connected again in a heated kiss as they stumbled over to the bed smiling and laughing a little.

"Shh," said Jamie biting her lip and looking over at the door.

Dean just smiled as she sat on the bed and moved up to the headboard with him crawling on top of her. They smiled at each other and then Dean moved his head to her neck and started kissing it. She continued smiling like a fool then bit her bottom lip when he nibbled on the spot connecting her neck and shoulder.

He moved back up to her lips and kissed her deeply. His hands landed at the bottom of her shirt making her shiver in pleasure from his hands. She loved his hands on her, he made her feel wanted.

Dean let go of her lips the two of them panting and just staring at each other. He looked down at her shirt. He sat up a little and pointed at her shit. "This," he looked back at her with a grin that made her shiver inside, "has got to go."

She sat up a little as he took off her shirt revealing bare skin underneath. Leaving her only in her underwear, she wasn't even wearing a bra. He stared at her as he ran his finger tips up her sides inching closer to her breast. His thumbs lightly grazed the sides of them and he looked up into her eyes.

"God you're beautiful."

He took her mouth into his in a rough heated needy kiss. His right arm wrapped underneath her pulling her closer to his body. He felt her now erect nipples against his chest making him let out the tiniest groan.

His left hand landed on her right thigh wrapping it around his waist making her moan as he rubbed up against her middle. Both his hands came resting on her breast, his thumbs circling both nipples. She felt slight pleasure from it.

His lips left hers moving down her neck then to her chest. He gave her left breast his attention first. He circled the nipple with his tongue causing her to shiver in anticipation and pleasure. In a second it was in his mouth and she tilted her head back biting her bottom lip so no moan escaped her throat. Her hand was resting on the back of his head, her fingers pulling through his hair.

"My God…" she breathed quietly. Dean smiled against her skin as he gave her right breast the same attention.

After that he kissed her lips again and moved to the side of her continuing to kiss her.

"God, baby, we have to stop," he said breathing heavily and pushing some hair of her face. His hand rested on her face. "You're dad may wake up and catch us."

"At two in the morning?" She giggled pulling him closer. She never thought she'd be acting like a little school girl around him. She thought it was just that she was attracted to him but now she knows it's more than that.

He smiled down at her and kissed her. She arched into him deepening the kiss as she moved her leg over his. His right hand ran down her body then towards her panties where he started to rub.

He had to stop, he didn't want to but he had to. He and Jamie both promised him they wouldn't have sex and this was just getting too far.

Dean moved his hand away and ran it down her leg as she whimpered into his mouth at the lost of friction. He smiled as he let go of her lips looking at her. "We have to stop baby. I don't want to but, damn, baby if we don't I don't think I'd be able to stop myself."

She smiled at him loving how he was respecting her dad's wishes, or he was just scared of Bobby, either way she still loved it. "Ok." She kissed his lips tenderly. Dean ran his hand through her hair getting his fingers tangled in it as they continued kissing.

He let go and stared at her lustful eyes and swollen red lips. "Baby, I really should get back in my room." She nodded and he leaned in giving her one light kiss.

He grabbed her shirt that was next to her and handed it to her. She sat up putting it on as he got up putting his on.

She sat on her bed watching him leave with a smile on her face. The way she was sitting made him want to just run over and take her right there because damn it, she was that beautiful.

_I'm falling for her. Something that I never wanted to happen but it did. I can't believe she's all mine._

He grinned and looked at the pink walls then back at her. "I love what you've done with the place."

She playfully glared at him as she grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. He threw it back giving her a wink as he left the room. She bit her bottom lip and fell onto her bed thinking of him. Tomorrow, he and Sam were leaving for a job.

Only with a few hours of sleep, Jamie was able to make herself look good not knowing when Dean was going to be back, she wanted him to see her like this before he left. She was wearing tight fitted jeans, a long sleeve shirt that came off the shoulders and the end of her shirt rested right above her thighs. Her hair was in loose curls and she only wore eyeliner.

Everyone was outside saying their goodbyes as she walked out of the house. Dean was waiting for her; he wanted her to be the last thing he saw before he went on this long trip with Sam. He had his arms on the roof of the car and just looked around when he saw her walking towards him.

_Dear, God, she's beautiful._

When she approached him neither of them said anything just stared into each other's eyes and that's all it took for them to know that they cared about each other. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he did her waist holding her tight.

"You be careful," she whispered against his neck.

"Nothing to worry about. I'll be back before you know it."

They leaned away from each other, her hands on his upper arms and his were resting on her back. She smiled up at him.

"You better."

He smirked and leaned his forehead onto hers. "It's a promise." He gave her one little kiss. One; because Bobby was there and two; he knew if he gave her a long tender kiss that he so wanted he would not be able to leave her. How did he let it get this far?

They let go of each other and she walked around the car and pointed at Sam. "You take care of him. Don't let him get too reckless now."

Sam put his hand up. "Scouts honor."

"Aw, Sammy's a girl scout."

Sam rolled his eyes and gave Karen one last kiss as he got into the car. The girls put their arms around Bobby as the three of them watched the Impala speed off down the dirt drive way and up onto the main road.

"Now what do we do?" asked Karen.

"You two are getting a job that's what you two are doing," said Bobby pulling them tight against them.

"Boo," said Jamie as the three of them laughed.

They started for the house and Jamie looked behind her one more time and smiled to herself. She walked into the house and closed the door.

**AN: The girls need jobs. The boys are away on a hunt. The four of them are so going to miss each other. =] Thanks for all the reviews! Lots of love j.b.**


	10. Love Birds Reunite

_A week Later…_

Dean and Sam pulled up to Bobby's house around eleven at night.

"I still say we should have called them," said Sam.

"Come on the girls love surprises," said Dean smiling at Sam.

The two of them walked up the porch steps and knocked on the door. Bobby answered and looked at them surprised.

"I didn't expect to see you boys so soon," he said opening the door wider and letting them in.

"Tell that to lead foot over here," said Sam.

"How you doing, Bobby?" asked Dean as they all sat down in the living room.

"Pretty good. Been checking on some omens you boys may want to look at." They nodded and noticed how quiet it was.

"Where's the girls?" asked Dean leaning his elbows on his knees.

"At work."

"They work now?" asked Sam smiling a little.

Dean checked his watch noticing the time. "This late."

"Look I wasn't too happy with the idea of where they're working either, but they needed a job. I didn't want them walking around here driving me crazy all day. They seem to like it."

"Where are they working?" Dean felt something boiling in his gut that he didn't like. Jealousy? Suspicion?

_Shit, this girl has me jealous and I am never jealous. I don't even know where she's working yet and I'm already jealous._

"O'Mayleas bar…they're waitresses." Dean and Sam exchanged a look and right there that look said 'We better go check on them.'

Dean and Sam walked into the bar that the girls were working in and looked around. "Found Karen," said Sam pointing over at the bar. She was grabbing drinks from the bar and putting them on her plate.

They looked to their right and found Jamie waiting on a couple guys. She was giving them their drinks. She was smiling at them and Dean couldn't help the jealousy he was getting. Was she flirting?

Jamie finished giving the guys their drinks and turned around to see Sam and Dean. She grinned as she caught eyes with Dean and Dean couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. She put her plate down on an empty table and pushed through the crowd to get to him.

She jumped up onto him wrapping her legs and arms around him. Dean chuckled. "I have a feeling I was missed."

"You have no idea!"

She lifted her head and kissed him, all jealousy washed away from Dean with that single kiss.

"I'm just gonna go see Karen," said Sam leaving them alone.

Jamie hopped off of Dean and grabbed his hand. "Come with me." She pulled him through the crowd.

"Where are we going?" He looked behind him to see Sam and Karen hugging tightly and then they disappeared once Dean was pulled through a door. Dean found himself in a kitchen.

"Hey Jamie!" yelled the cooks as they made their way through the kitchen.

She waved and continued pulling Dean towards the back. She pulled him into a back room and shut the door and that's when she pulled him down into a deep kiss.

He cupped her face in his hands as hers roamed the front of him. Their kissing became heated and their hands roamed over each other's body needingly. They let go of each other's lips breathing heavily.

"You really did miss me huh?" He ran his hand through her hair and she smiled.

"I didn't know how much I did until I saw you." She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and ran her hands over his shoulders. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly.

Her arms went around his neck and he pushed her on top of the table. Their kisses became heated and passionate. She pushed his jacket off his shoulders and his slid it off his arms having it land on the floor. He pulled her closer to her and untied her apron that was around her waist and threw it to the side.

He kissed all the way down her neck as she ran her hands through his hair. She closed her eyes feeling the pleasure from his lips. She missed his lips and she loved every second they were on her skin. It was so hard to respect her father's wishes with someone like Dean. Her feelings for him ran deeper than she thought.

Karen gave Sam one last kiss and smiled. "So where's that brother of yours?"

Sam looked around confused when he couldn't find Dean. "And where's Jamie?"

Karen laughed. "Let's go find them. Our shift is over anyway."

She grabbed Sam's hand and walked in the back. She saw all the cooks by the back door with their ears to it. Karen and Sam walked up to them and Karen cleared her throat.

"What's going on here?"

The cooks looked at the two of them and backed away from the door. "Uh…"

"Is Jamie in there?"

A couple of the cooks laughed and nodded.

Karen walked up to the door and opened it up. Her and Sam could hear heavy breathing and closed their eyes before they poked their heads around the door. They opened their eyes a little and sighed in relief just to see the two in a heated make out session.

"Jamie…Dean…"

They let go of each other and looked at the two at the door.

"Yeah?" asked Jamie who was breathing heavily trying to catch her breath.

"Our shift is over. Let's go you love birds."

Karen and Sam left and Dean grabbed his jacket as Jamie hopped off the table. "When will I just be able to get you alone without interruptions or having to sneak around and be quiet?"

She laughed. "When things become serious and Dean, you're not the serious type…at least not yet."

* * *

_The Next Night…_

"What do you mean you have to work tonight?" asked Dean watching Jamie walk into her closet and grabbing her work clothes.

"Well, if you would have called and told us that you were coming back, Karen and I would have taken off." She walked back out of the closet with a short black skirt in her hand and a black button down shirt.

"No you don't!" yelled Dean sitting up seeing the outfit in her hands.

"What?!" She looked at him confused.

He pointed at the skirt. "You are _not_ wearing that!"

"Dean I have to! It's skirt night!"

"Then wear a longer skirt! You are not wearing that!"

"Dean it's a policy for the short skirt! Karen's wearing the same one!" He looked really angry and she felt bad. She hated wearing the skirt in front of the horny drunken guys too.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips. "Baby, you know I only like you. And if I could I would only wear the skirt for you but this is my job. I'm a waitress."

He sighed resting his hands on her waist. "I just don't want any guys getting the wrong idea about you." He kissed her forehead and looked down into her eyes. "You are mine after all and all I want to do is take care of you."

She smiled. "I know…so how about later I wear the skirt just for you." He smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

An hour after the girls left Dean and Sam decided to head to the bar, just to keep an eye on the girls. Sam didn't like Karen wearing that short skirt either. He felt it showed too much and no one was going to respect her in wearing it.

Once they got there, Dean and Sam saw something that angered the both of them.

"Keep your hands off of me!" yelled Jamie as a guy smacked her ass. She pushed him away but he grabbed her wrist twisting it. "Ow!"

Dean headed for her as the guy went to lift the back of her skirt. "Get off of me!"

"Hey!" yelled Dean pushing the guy away from her. "She said keep your hands off of her!"

"I believe this isn't any of your business, boy!" yelled the guy.

"It is my business because she's my girlfriend! So keep your God damn hands off of her unless you want them broken!"

Dean had murder in his eyes as he stared at the man. He just glanced between Jamie and Dean then walked away. Dean looked at Jamie to see her cradling her arm.

"Baby, you ok?" He touched her wrist and she winced in pain.

"Yeah…I just think it's sprained…God, I hate this place!"

"Then why are you still working here?" He gave her a goofy look to make her smile.

"You're right." She sniffed and ripped her apron off. She walked towards the bar and looked at the bartender. "I quit!" She threw it at him and turned around to Dean giving him a little smile. He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around him and he carried her out.

Karen and Sam smiled and she ripped hers off and threw it at the bartender. "I'm with her."

**AN: A little chapter that I felt like putting in. I liked it and I hope you guys do too! Lots of love j.b.**


	11. Breathe A Sigh

**Four Months Later**

Dean followed Jamie into the house as she walked away from him, "Jamie! Jamie!"

"I can't talk to you while you're a bad mood!" yelled Jamie as she slammed the front door open, "And lately you've just been in a horrible mood!"

"Maybe if I was getting something in this relationship then I wouldn't be so horrible!"

Jamie gasped loudly making Dean roll his eyes at her being over dramatic, "I'm so sorry that we have to respect my father's wishes. If you don't plan on being serious with me then I am not going to have sex with you!"

Karen and Sam watched from the couch. Their eyes going from Dean to Jamie from Jamie to Dean as they began to spit venom at each other, in other words, words that they knew they couldn't take back.

"Lack of sex will drive a man insane!"

"Lack of sex will drive a man insane? What the fuck? Are you the encyclopedia for male sex?"

"If I'm that then you're the damn encyclopedia of a bitch that won't give it up."

"You are an asshole! Don't talk to me!" She turned around and went up a few stairs, "You know I should have listened to my father, all you are Dean is a womanizer." She walked up the last few steps and they heard her bedroom door slam.

"What the hell Dean?" asked Karen standing up, "Why are you being such a jack ass all of sudden? You use to care about Jamie and now all you do is fight with her! You're going to lose her Dean!"

Dean just smirked as he walked in, "It's all part of the plan."

Sam and Karen looked at each other confused, "Plan?" asked Sam, "Of what driving a woman to sleep with you?"

"No to be honest I don't care about the sex…well I do but I can wait for her."

"Then what's this about?"

Dean reached in his pocket and pulled out a ring with a goofy smile on his face, "I'm going to ask her to marry me."

"Oh my God!" Karen grinned and ran up and hugged Dean, "Ok I never hug you but I don't care I'm so happy!"

"Is that moms ring?" asked Sam looking at it.

"Yeah," he said as Karen let go of him and looked at it.

"It's so beautiful," she said.

"So…making the girl think you don't want to be serious to surprise her that you do want to get serious…" Sam looked at Karen and Karen narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't think about it," she looked back at Dean, "So when you going to ask?"

"Tonight actually."

"And you think she's going to go anywhere with you after all this fighting?" asked Karen.

"No that's why I was hoping you two could leave for the night?"

"Did you ask Bobby about this?" asked Sam.

"Uh…Bobby?"

"Yeah her father. You remember him. Tall man, hairy face, wears a baseball hat and calls you an ijit."

"Fuck…should I ask him first?"

"Well for his consent yes you should."

Dean sighed heavily, "Where is he?"

They heard the Pontiac pull up to the front of the house. "Right there and I would ask soon since you are asking his daughter tonight."

Dean nodded as he walked out the door and saw Bobby searching through his trunk, "Hey Bobby can I talk to you?"

"What did you do now to Jamie?"

"What? Nothing…I-uh." He scratched the back of his head trying to get it out.

"Well spit it out boy. What is it?"

"I want to ask Jamie to marry me."

Bobby looked up from the trunk at Dean who felt like a scared little kid staring at an angry father, "What?"

"Look I've been thinking about it for a while now and I-I really care about her and I want to keep her safe and protect her and you know I'll be true to her Bobby and provide and everything for her. I just need your consent."

"Boy I hated the idea of her dating a hunter, marrying one? I don't know." He looked into Dean's eyes and noticed the crushed look. He knew he had to let his daughter make the decision. "I'm just glad you came to me first before popping the question." Dean gave a little smile, "When are you going to ask?"

"Tonight…I was hoping t have the house to ourselves."

"And you expect her not to notice everyone gone and you setting up to pop the question."

"Oh I just got her angry with me so she locked herself up in her room."

Bobby shook his head with a small smirk playing on his lips, "Good job boy."

"Thanks." He grinned, "So…we're all good then."

"We're good. Now go get ready for tonight. Make it perfect kid; you're only going to be asking once."

* * *

Jamie was upstairs flipping through a magazine. She was still angry with Dean. He's been acting like a total asshole the past couple weeks and she didn't know why. Well she knew why. It was the lack of sex. They do, do other things to keep each other content but she guessed he wasn't really content with it if he was pushing her away.

Jamie threw the magazine on the floor and tapped her fingers and foot annoyingly. She was waiting for him to come up and apologize and he hasn't. It's been all afternoon and the sun was setting. Was he going to apologize? Did he even care?

Jamie felt her stomach begin to rumble because she was getting hungry. She hasn't eaten since this morning and she knew she had to get up. As she opened the door a wonderful scent passed her nose and her stomach growled more.

"Mmmm, what is that?" she asked herself and as she headed to the top of the stairs a song began to play.

_Try a little tenderness  
I die a little  
For a long lost sweet caress_

_You lyin' next to me  
Fulfilled some destiny  
I wanna cry  
But I breathe a sigh_

Jamie bit her bottom lip wondering if she was going to work into something Sam and Karen had planned. She slowly walked down the stairs and she looked into the living room and saw Dean talking to himself with his back to her. She bit her bottom lip as she continued down the stairs and the music was still playing.

_Overflow of emotion  
And a hurt that'll never heal  
If you close the door forever  
The fate of pain is sealed_

Jamie came to the doorway and placed her hand on it trying to hear what Dean was saying but the music was a little loud. She looked into the room and saw a table set for two, candles were burning throughout the room.

"I want to tell you that I love you very much and I just want to take care of you. I want to keep you safe and…"

Jamie bit her bottom lip as she took a step into the room and the floor creaked. Dean quickly turned around and ran a hand through his hair nervously, "Hey."

"Hey," she said and looked around the room again, "What are you doing?"

"Uh…just talking to myself."

"You were telling yourself you love yourself very much and want to take care of yourself?"

Dean swallowed hard and grinned, "Uh-" She walked up to him and looked into his eyes.

"Dean…what's going on?"

"Ok I wanted to wait until after dinner to do this."

"You made dinner?"

"Yeah."

She tilted her head and squinted at him and he laughed, "Ok I took the meals out of the take out boxes sue me."

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Are you apologizing to me?"

"For the way I was acting?"

"Yes."

"Sort of…look um..." He took a deep breath and took her hands off of him. She watched him confused and he got down on one knee.

"Dean what are you doing?" Her eyes were wide as she watched him.

"Jamie…ever since I saw you I've wanted you. Through our small adventure I learned to like you and care about you. It's been four months and I know now that all I want to do is take care of you, keep you safe and have you with me 24/7. I need you in my life…I love you."

Jamie wiped the tears that fell from her face as Dean pulled his mothers ring out of his pocket, "Jamie Singer…will you marry me? I won't take no for an answer."

She laughed as she got on her knees and hugged him, "Yes…yes!" Dean wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to him. "I love you Dean."

_I more than long for your affection  
I tell you know that ain't so  
Not even gentle persuasion  
Is ever gonna let me go  
Won't you let me breathe_

**Authors Note:** I know it's short but at least it's something. I haven't updated this in a long time. But now I know where this story is going. Not just Dean and Jamie getting married but there will be more surprises along the way. Dean and Jamie's song is 'Breathe A Sigh' by Def Leppard :D


End file.
